


Bad Girl Lane

by ll72



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Casual Sex, Drugs, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: When Lane gets sick of being good she becomes very, very bad





	1. 1

“Be good; and if you can’t be good be careful,” her best friend Rory Gilmore’s words repeated in Lane Kim’s head like an old fashioned LP stuck in a groove. “Be good, be good, be good,” the words hammering and ricocheting round her brain like bouncing zings of electricity, until they were no longer they no longer sounded like Rory, but her Mama; no longer friendly, but judgmental, “Be good! Be good! Be good!”

“I’m not a good girl,” said Lane with a burst of defiance. 

The girl beside her, retouching her purple lipstick in the mirror of the ladies room, gave her a startled look and then took a step or two along the basins, making sure there was plenty of space between her and the possibly psychotic, though petite, Korean. Lane ignored her and continued to look in the mirror. Her own lip gloss, so carefully applied at Rory’s house was smudged as was the eyeliner, little lines of darkness smearing down where her watering eyes had washed away the dark pencilling. There wasn’t much she could do about either, stupidly she’d left her cosmetics in Rory’s room – which is where she normally hid them, not thinking she’d need them again. 

Her lips felt dry and she ran her tongue nervously over them; it didn’t do much for the gloss, but there was a flavour there as well. Or not so much a flavour as a seasoning; bitter and salty, but also a reminder of the tastiest dish Lane had ever had. She licked again, feeling her tongue moisten her lips, continuing until ever last remnant of the cum was gone from her lips. Again she looked in the mirror, she didn’t think she looked like a slut, well not a total slut, her pullover was up her neck and was thick enough you could barely see her braless nipples through it. But just ten minutes ago she’d been crouched down sucking a guy’s dick. Yes, Mama Lane, she said to her mentally to her mother, I was on my knees, with a cock between my lips, giving head like I was born to it. And I was loving it.

The teenager gave a smile in the mirror and flicked back a lock of hair that had fallen from her fringe. She picked up her bag and strode confidently out of the ladies. The guys were just finishing their drinks as she went up to them and she grinned, “You ready to go? Let’s party.”

Earlier that evening

Pursing her lips Lane Kim artfully applied the lip gloss. It was a red, of such a deep hue her Mom would have called it sluttish; though even if it had been so pale a shade that it was barely noticeable Mrs Kim would still have regarded it as fit only to be worn by the Whore of Babylon. Which was why Lane was sitting in her best friend Rory Gilmore’s room getting herself ready for an evening of Rock ‘n’ Roll debauchery; or at least one beer and possibly two if she was feeling really daring. Lippy applied she looked in the window, “Looking hot,” she murmured to herself. She turned to Rory, who was lying on her bed, reading a book, “Are you sure you don’t want to come? You can pay on the door.”

Her friend looked up, “I’ve got some study to do; and I know you rave about the Swinging Warblers, but they’re a bunch of college kids who’ve no sense of either harmony or rhythm right, but cover it by playing very fast.”

That was probably a fair review, Lane inwardly admitted, but the tickets were cheap and, as it was late night Bible reading at the Kim house, Lane needed to be anywhere but home. Mrs Kim had reluctantly agreed to her sleeping over at the Gilmore’s house, probably because Rory would be more than happy to help Lane with her Math assignment and keep under the Korean’s GPA. Despite it all Lane had the grace to blush when her Mama’s friend had called her off with a cheery ‘Be good, at your friend’s, Lane’ only to be chastened by Mrs Kim saying, ‘Be Good. Lane is always a good girl.’ Technically it wasn’t a lie to say she was going to be sleeping over at the Gilmores – even if she wouldn’t get in until after Rory and her Mom were tucked in their beds, dreaming their dreams. Lane smacked her lips together, making sure none of the gloss smeared or smudged over her face, “You okay about me coming in late?” It was about the third or fourth time she’d asked, Lane was nothing if not considerate and so she added, “I’ll be quiet.”

Rory’s head had gone down towards the book, reading a few sentences, before shooting up again, “Yes. It’s fine, I’ll be sleeping like a log. So unless you’re planning to bring some handsome hunky guy back and wake me up with your screams of passion, we’re good.” She smiled to show she wasn’t serious. Lane grunted something that might have been a yes or a no, or something else entirely. She and Rory were probably the last virgins in Stars Hollow and Lane was sick of it. All the girls in class were always giggling as they said what they’d done with their boyfriends over the weekend whilst Lane’s main excitement had been browsing a second hand record store with Rory, followed by coffee at Luke’s. Rory’s smile faltered a bit at her friend’s lack of response and she backtracked, “I mean… I’m only joking Lane, I wasn’t suggesting you’re a slut. You’re good.”

Lane longed not to be, but she forced herself to grin to show there was no offence, “I’m not bringing anyone back… okay unless I find Sebastian Bach in the audience, then all bets are off.” She picked up her bag.

Rory laughed as her best friend headed towards the door, “Be good; and if you can’t be good be careful.”

Later 

The couple standing a few feet from Lane were making out passionately, their hands wiggling so quickly over each others bodies as their legs rubbed and wrapped round, so that they looked almost like a two headed octopus. Lane tried to ignore the horny twosome and concentrate on the band. The trouble was the band were shit. She hadn’t been expecting much, but she was sure last time she heard them they’d mostly played in time with each other and the singer’s vocals were roughly the right pitch. They hadn’t so much gone downhill so much as plummeted heard-first into an abyss.

“Oohh Friedrich,” one head of the octopus moaned, “ooooh Friedrich.”

Lane moved away, the sound and sight of the two lovers was making her ache with sexual desire and the cruddiness of the band wasn’t making it easier to act as a distraction. In fact looking at the band made it worse, as the guitarist whipped off his shirt to show a set of well toned pecs, shiny with sweat under the stage lights. Lane tried to ignore his muscular six-pack and listen to the music, trying to guess what cover they were murdering and whether the original singer could claim damages.

“They’re fucking terrible, aren’t they,” a voice behind her sounded. She paused for a second unsure whether the person was talking to her. The voice continued “I can’t say I wasn’t warned - everyone told me they were total dumbasses.”

Shyly Lane twisted round, half-expecting that the speaker would be talking to someone else and she would have to execute a perfect half-turn back, whilst pretending she hadn’t moved at all. The guy was about twenty, a six-foot pack of black muscle in jeans and a T-shirt proclaiming his loyalty to local college. He was smiling at her, which was a good indication that he had been speaking to her. But Lane wasn’t sure, he could just have turned as she did from one of his two friends, leaving his smile still fixed. The diminutive Korean hesitated and the guy spoke again, “Fuck, they’re bad,” he shook his head in despair.

There was no doubt that he was talking to Lane. She nodded, “They’re what’s killing live music.”

The guy grinned, “I’m Don. Brandon and George.” He waved his hand towards the two young men standing next to him. At the sound of his name the one called Brandon gave a friendly nod and hello, he was another early twenty guy in a college shirt, with long blonde hair and the beginnings of a goatee. George paused a moment, still concentrating on the band, before giving a curt nod. He was a lean, almost cadaverous, youth with his blonde hair cropped so short that if he hadn’t been hanging out with a black and a hippy would have easily been mistaken for a neo-Nazi.

“Lane,” she smiled back. He was handsome, with a firm chin and sharp cheekbones; the light from the stage glinting on his bald head.

“You from round here?” he asked.

“Stars Hollow,” she replied, “It’s the next town over.” She gestured towards his top, “You at…”

“Yeah, we’re all sophomores at the University. I’m majoring in Spanish. Brandon’s a English Major and George’s – he’s a science geek, but other than that he’s cool. You on your own?”

“Yes,” said Lane, “I’m staying the night at a friend’s; she’s leaving the key under the mat.”

Don gave a lop-sided grin, “So you can get back late?”

“Yeah, I guess,” said Lane, “but it won’t be too bad. There’s a bus direct to Stars Hollow and it’s still running way after the gig ends.”

“Sure, that’s what I was thinking,” Don replied. He sounded a little stand-offish. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes, “Want one?”

Lane shook up her head and held up her glass, still almost full to the brim with orange juice, “I’m alright.”

“I see you’re a good girl,” said Don, his tone was dry and his face showed sudden disinterest. 

Something snapped in Lane. He was the third person to tell her she was ‘good’ in as many hours and all of a sudden she was sick of it, sick of being good little Lane, who always did what she was told and crossed her legs when ever she thought of sex. She didn’t want to go through her life being meek and pitiful and hearing all the other girls’ stories whilst having none of her own. She put her glass on the nearby stand-up table and shook her head, “I’m not good at all.”

“No…” the young man started to say, but he had hardly got the word out before Lane had slammed her mouth onto his. She had to stand on her tiptoes and hug her hands round the back of his neck to pull him down, but he swiftly got the message opening his own mouth and slamming his tongue at hers. His hands went to her waist, pulling her into him, so close that she could feel the throb of his prick beneath his denims; it seemed large.

“Whoah, full on,” grinned Brandon

“Way to go,” added George in a West Coast accent.

Lane was surprised by her own audacity, but any misgivings she might have had were swept away by the way her toes were tingling in excitement, sending up waves of excitement through her body and making her feel warm and alive. Don was kissing back at her hard, one of his hands moving up and down her waist, pushing up the pullover so that he could massage her skin. The other hand was almost still, but as it was squeezing her rump Lane wasn’t complaining. They broke for air and Lane said, “I’m a party girl”

“You sure look like a chick who likes to parrrttttaaaay,” laughed Brandon in agreement.

“A lot,” confirmed Lane and slammed her mouth back against Don. They moved together like dancers on a stage, their legs rubbing up and down each others thighs, his hands both now clamped to her, squeezing hard at her butt and making her wet, whilst hers were wrapped round him, not letting him go. Lane felt her glasses starting to steam up, heat rising from her and Don. It didn’t matter – at the moment sight was less importance than feeling and she was feeling good. She slid one hand from his back and round to his front, feeling daring she rubbed it over the lump in his jeans. She could feel the lump moving and quivering, like a snake waiting to strike. The black guy didn’t seem to mind her touch, his tongue pushed harder into her mouth and his fingers dug deeper at her butt. She continued to stroke at the covered cock, in her mind seeing its length and girth and look. Her own cunt was getting wet and warm at her imaginings, the sex sticking at her panties and making them damp under her own jeans.

“You like naughty Lane?” she pulled her mouth back and stroked harder at him, pushing her palm over his dick, feeling it vibrate in excitement.

“I’m not complaining,” Don barely had time to reply before Lane’s mouth was back on his. The teen had never felt so alive and so absolutely and totally horny ever, not even when she was secretly toying herself when her Mom was asleep nor when she and Rory had watched the secret sex films Lorelai Gilmore hadn’t hidden very well. And she knew she wanted to do more, to touch and feel Don’s manhood and make herself a bad girl Almost without thinking she untwisted the button of his jeans and slid her hand in and under the boxers.

He straightened, his body tensing like a spring, and for a second Lane thought she’d gone too far. But then he relaxed and leant into her, pushing his mouth hard against hers and squeezing her butt like it was play dough. The teen Korean moved her fingers, stroking the cock. It had seemed big when she’d been massaging it under cover, touching it made it seem mountainous. It felt hard and firm; quivering like a taut high tensile wire as she touched it. She tried to place her whole fingers round it so that she could work as she’d heard the cheerleaders describe, but there wasn’t the space in his pants, not unless she wanted to drop them to the floor there and then. Instead she continued to stroke and tease, rubbing at the meat as Don continued to thrust his tongue deep into her and grip her butt so tight she probably could have let her feet leave the floor.

They broke again, and Lane looked at him, “I can’t get my hand round it properly,” she said in a voice which was a mixture of apology and lust. He didn’t say anything, instead giving a small smile and using his eyes to indicate the half-open fire escape. For a second Lane continued to stand close to him, playing with his prick, wondering how far she was going to go. She decided she was certainly going to go further, and make such a story for Rory and the girls at school so that no-one would think she was the geeky goody two-shoes again. Smiling she took her hand out of his jeans, “Let’s go somewhere else.”

“Yeah,” Don agreed. He turned to his buddies and straightened his denims, “Me and Lane are just going off to have some private time.” He grinned as Brandon pushed his tongue into the inside of his cheek and made a suggestive movement with it. 

Lane smiled as well, she didn’t want to appear stand-offish as she was sure bad girls didn’t care about their reputations only having fun and Lane was desperate to be a bad girl. She took Don’s hand and walked him towards the fire escape, trying to wiggle her ass at the other two as she did so. There was no-one at the ajar door to stop them pushing through and into a dimly lit and poorly painted corridor. Lane walked along and round a corner. There was a door to a storeroom in front of her. She tried the handle. It opened.

The shelves were packed with cleaning products; soaps, towels, bleach in industrial size containers, mops and buckets – nothing which was likely to be needed until the place had closed and the cleaners began to scrub up from the nights revelry. Lane closed the door behind herself and Don, and then for extra privacy pushed one of the big boxes in front of it. Don gave a nod of approval and moved in front of her, “Where were we?”

“I was about to blow you,” the words were out of Lane’s mouth before she had even thought what they were going to do.

“I could live with that,” grinned Don as Lane dropped down to her knees in front of him.

He unbuttoned his jeans, but it was Lane who reached up and pulled them down to his knees, exposing thighs like tree trunks and a prick like a python. It had seemed big when Lane had been massaging it with her fingers; when out and erect in her face was monstrous. For a few seconds she regretted her words, wondering how she’d ever be able to cope with it in her mouth. However, her worries quickly went, replaced by a rush of warm wetness between her legs. She placed a hand down there and began to rub and push through the denim, pressing at her pussdy. At the same time she began to slide her tongue up and down the dick; it was, surprisingly or not, tasteless. Don shivered in excited anticipation as he was licked, “That’s it, that’s a good girl.”

Lane pulled her tongue back for a minute and purred, “I’m not a good girl. I’m a bad slutty rock chick.”

“Yeah, baby, that’s right; don’t stop, just lick,” murmured Don in reply, “Lick it good, if you want to be a slut cos that’s what bad sluts do.”

“I’m a bad, bad, bad, slut,” giggled Lane and returned to licking the dick. She ran her tongue back and forth over the throbbing black member, pushing at the skin over the tip and slowly running her tongue over his ballsack. She twisted and turned, over the top and down below, her tongue leaving barely a millimetre untouched. All the time Don gave little grunts and moans, his entire body shaking in excitement at what was to come. 

Pulling her head back Lane looked at the prick, shining with her saliva. It was still massive, but she was ready for it. She opened her mouth and started to take it. Her mouth felt stretched and it pushed at her tongue and into her cheek and that was with only a quarter of it. She pulled back, looking upwards at the young black man as she did; his handsome face was picture of pleasured ecstasy. His expression gave her the confidence to go down again, taking the prick as deep as she dared and making her eyes water. Don let out a groan, “That’s my slut, my bad slut. Suck it baby, suck it.”

Lane’s head worked down, pushing back the skin on Don’s cock and then pulling back, slurping greedily at his member. She moved faster, sucking as hard as she could as her head bobbed. The thick dick punched at her tonsils, making her eyes water and she struggled not to choke. Her jaw was aching as well, as the huge, hard prong gaped her mouth open, like an oversized lump of candy. She almost would have stopped if it hadn’t been from the grunts of pleasure and mutters of ecstasy coming from Don, “Suck it baby. Suck my big black dick.” Lane carried on, cramming her mouth with cock.

Slowly she began to get used to it, breathing through her nose and moving to rhythm, her tongue, below the dick, struggling to push up and tickle at his muscle. Don was certainly enjoying it, and that made Lane enjoy it as well; especially as she continued to rub at her pussy. She had undone the top button of her jeans and slid a hand down under her panties to rub at her slit; there might not be much room but there was enough to ease the finger in and pleasure the top of her cunt. The harder she touched the more she sucked, and the more she sucked the harder she touched, her own pleasure swelling up through her body and transferring to a groaning Don, “Fuck, baby, suck it, suck it.”

She did, putting every ounce of energy into choking down the dick, sucking and slurping it like a Popsicle, dribbling her saliva out from her lips as she banged back and forth. Never having given a guy a blow she just hoped she was doing it right; from the guttural grunts and pelvic shakes she guessed she was. 

Especially as Don suddenly gave a big grunt and gasped, “I’m about to cum.”

Lane remembered some of the girls in the locker room discussing the etiquette of ‘spit or swallow’. Unfortunately she couldn’t remember what the right response was, so deciding you couldn’t go wrong by continuing she carried on bobbing her head back and forth as Don’s body tensed and gush of sperm shot out of his mouth. It was down her throat before she almost realised it, salty, but smooth. Another blast of goo slammed into her mouth as Don groaned, “Yes, fuck, yes.” Lane swallowed at it greedily, unwittingly unleashing another explosive cum shot. She couldn’t take it all down quickly enough and hoped Don didn’t mind as it dribbled over her lips and down her chin. From the stunned happy look on his face Don didn’t care about anything as the last of his seed spurted out to be eaten by Lane. 

She continued for a few seconds more, sucking and cleaning all the cum from his dick and leaving it as good as new. Once she was sure he was finished she pulled her head back, his dick hung limply in front of him, covered with a shiny sheen. Lane felt a rush of pride as she looked at it, even flaccid it was big, but she, little tiny virginal Lane had fitted it in her mouth and sucked it off. She stood up, “I enjoyed that.”

“Me too,” grinned Don, like a gentleman he held the door open, “You’re a little slut, you know.”

“I am,” said Lane, then she repeated it more proudly, “I am.” She wasn’t a good girl anymore she thought as she and Don returned to the others.

Up on stage the band were just finishing the set with a crash of chords and throaty screams, not necessarily in time with each other. The others greeted them as they approached, Brandon with a cheery wave and George with a sullen movement of his head, which might just a nod. 

“You got your private time then?” Brandon placed an emphasis on the private time and grinned, touching his finger to his lip.

Lane mirrored his movement, there was a bit of cum exactly where he pointed and she wiped it off and then sucked her finger, before giving him an enchanting smile, “Yes.”

“We’re going to shoot,” said George, less to Lane and more to Don. “You coming alone, or…?”

“What about it Lane,” asked Don, “You wanna come to our place and party?”

Lane paused for a second, she’d already proved to herself she wasn’t a good girl, by blowing a guy she hardly knew in the club’s storeroom, did she want to go further? The urge in her pussy told her she did, she wanted to go back and go all the way, to really be a bad skanky slut. She smiled, “With all three of you?” The guys looked between each other as if that wasn’t had been meant, but now it was mentioned it seemed like a good idea. Lane didn’t let them speak before she carried on, “Yes, please.” She kicked herself for adding ‘please’ a proper bad rock chick slut wouldn’t have been so polite. “Just let me go to the bathroom and freshen up.”

Soon after

It didn’t take long for the four of them to return to the small house the three college boys shared; which was lucky for Lane as the thought of what was going to happen had made her as horny as a three headed unicorn. Technically, she wouldn’t be having her cherry popped, as a dildo had already done that in a vigorous masturbation session whilst her Mom was down in the shop. However, she’d never had a real cock up there and she was shaking with excitement at the thought that soon she’d be having three. 

She almost skipped into the front room. It was, Lane guessed, almost typically studenty, with posters of grunge bands held up by sticky-tape affixed to the wall, a carefully stacked model made of empty beer cans in the corner and few mint condition text books on the shelf. Brandon walked over to the Hi-Fi, “Let’s put on some music,” he said and slid in a CD. Seconds later some classic Dire Straits began to play. Lane would have preferred something louder and faster, hardcore music for hardcore fucking. CD on Brandon moved towards the kitchen, grinning, “I’ll get some beer.”

“Now look at them yo-yo's that's the way you do it  
You play the guitar on the MTV” 

Mark Knofler began to croak out the words as George and Don moved towards the sofa. Lane stayed standing in front of them, her foot began to tap automatically and her knee shake.

“That ain't workin' that's the way you do it  
Money for nothin' and chicks for free”

There was perhaps an appropriateness to the lyrics; whilst Lane was sure that being a rock star wasn’t money for nothing, she was a chick for free. Her knee jerked a bit more and her waist wiggled as she swung round. Brandon came back into the room with four cans, eyeing her appreciatively as she moved.

“We gotta install microwave ovens  
Custom kitchen deliveries”

The youth offered her a beer. Lane shook her head and moved faster. The guys wanted a show, she could tell, she’d give them one, strutting her stuff like she was on stage and they were her groupies.

“See the little faggot with the earring and the make-up  
Yeah buddy that's his own hair”

She bent down and up before running her hand through her dark hair and letting it fall like sensually back. She twisted herself and worked her body up and down, her hands moving up her waist and side as she danced, taking hold of her pullover and bringing it up so that her midriff was exposed to they young men’s lascivious gazes.

“We gotta move these refrigerators  
We gotta move these color TV's”

Lane continued with her sweater, taking it up further, up past her titties, jiggling in her back bra and over her head. For a second she held it close to her as she danced and then tossed it to one side. She felt strange, so liberated and alive, coursing with excitement.

“I shoulda' learned to play the guitar  
I shoulda' learned to play them drums”

She stumbled slightly as she kicked off her boots, but if the guys noticed her misstep they weren’t complaining, especially as she immediately put her hands to the button of her jeans. She didn’t undo them for a moment, teasing the boys with a gyrate which made her bosom bounce and showed how toned her tummy was.

“We gotta move these refrigerators  
We gotta move these color TV's, Lord”

If tongues could have become detached they would have done as she undid her denim pants, sliding them down to her knees and then off. She wondered what her Mom would think, or Rory, if they could see her dancing in just her bra, panties and socks in front of three desperately horny guys. Her hands moved up behind her back…

“You play the guitar on the MTV  
That ain't workin' that's the way you do it”

…and unclipped her bra.

It fell effortlessly to the floor. Free from its silky embrace her firm, teenage boobs bounced and jiggled. She slid her hands underneath them and pushed them up, moaning in tune with the music as he fingers dug into her flesh. Beneath her panties she could feel her pussy wettening with lust. She was so ready.

“You play the guitar on the MTV”

Her panties fell to the floor, leaving the guys free to stare at her naked pussy with the small tuft of black pubic hair, neatly trimmed above it. 

“Money for nothin' get your chicks for free  
Money for nothin' get chicks for free”

She continued to dance, letting herself swing seductively with the music, twisting, gyrating, jiggling, making her body move, showing and exposing her teenage sexuality for her admiring audience.

“I want my… I want my [chicks for free] I want my MTV”

As the song faded to nothing she slowed down with it until it was nothing and she was standing naked, apart from her white socks. She slid down her hand to her pussy. It was soaking with anticipation. She looked at the guys, all three of them, even already serviced Don, were hard beneath their pants, their dicks sticking up like mini-mountains. Her fingers reached into her slit and she pried apart the hole, showing her pink as a smile crept to her face, “So guys, who wants to fuck me first?”

To her surprise it was George, who nodding to his friends stood up, “Yeah, let’s do it.” It wasn’t much given that he was about to take her virginity, even if he didn’t know it, but it was as much as he’d said to her all night. He pulled of his T-shirt, revealing a firm chest with a tattoo of a dragon just above his heart. He kicked off his pumps and pulled down his jeans and boxers; his hard long cock jutting out at a right angle. He moved towards her, “Let’s do it.”

The lack of romance in his no-nonsense approach was a bigger turn on than any long drawn out seductive approach and within seconds Lane was on her back on the floor, bringing her legs apart. The carpet wasn’t the most fluffy she’d ever leant on, in fact if Lane had been fussy she’d have said it was scratchy, but she was too horny to care. She pried apart her soon-not-to-be-virgin hole and said, “Come fuck my sweet little pussy.”

Within seconds George was on top of her, forcing his big dick into her, as his friends hooted encouragement. Lane groaned as he entered, the size of the cock stretching her tight teenage twat. He carried on down, the juice from her twat lubricating him as he moved deeper into her, pressing over her sweet spots and making her even wetter. Up he went and then down, up and down, up and down, each thrust taking him far into her and spreading her tight pussy walls wider. Lane gasped and groaned, her back scraped over the carpet, as she writhed with a passion; its sharp, cheap wool scratched at her back, but she didn’t care. Her hands were on his back, her nails digging into his thin, but fit, frame, encouraging him on, “Oh, yes, uurrgghh, oh yes, yes, yes.”

He pounded at her harder, slamming deep, cramming her cunt with his cock. The diminutive Korean couldn’t believe how great it felt, much better than plastic or fingers. Waves of pleasure bounced round her body like she was a pinball and he was the flippers. Above her his face became a blur as her glasses steamed up, the heat from their bodies making her sweat and drip perspiration. She gripped him tighter, “Fuck me, fuck me, uurrrhhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Yesss, go on, go on, waaaarrhh!” in the background, above George grunts and her own squeals, above the swish of his dick ploughing her wet hole, above the rhythmic slap of their bodies in a unwavering copulation, Lane could hear the cheers and shouts of Don and Brandon. The thought that even when George was finished that the orgasms wouldn’t stop for long and that the pleasure would go on made Lane even more aflame and she pushed up, thrusting her own pussy over the youth’s dick and taking it deep. Her energetic couplings excited the on-lookers even more and their cat-calls became louder and more intense, “Go! Go! Go! Go! Waaahhhayyy!”

Another orgasm pounded through the teen, a cataclysm of sexual pleasure. Lane opened her mouth and shrieked again, “AAArrrrghhh, yessss, aaaaarggghhhh.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” panted George as he pressed up and down, “Fuck, fuck, fuck”

His face was a mask of concentration as if he was doing a very hard puzzle rather than an extremely easy Korean. He raised himself and thrust down again, his facial expression first opening, almost in surprise, before being quickly replaced by a look which was a cross between relief and pleasure. At the same time Lane felt a new warm wetness enter her soaked, hot cunt and she knew he had cum in her. She made a mental note to make sure she went to a late night pharmacy on her way back to Rory’s and buy some morning after pills. More importantly she levered herself onto her elbows and said, “Who’s up next, guys?”

Don and Brandon had made the best use of the time her friend had been fucking her to get undressed and ready for action, there hard cocks sticking out like thick and meaty flagpoles. Brandon looked at the cum trickling from her pussy and grinned at his friend, “Jeez, jerk, “ he joked, “you’ve cum in her hole.”

Don was quicker off the mark, stepping towards Lane he said, “It’s me next then. I’ll have sticky seconds.”

Lane twisted to her knees in front of him, a dirty idea, typical of a bad girl coming to her mind, “You don’t have too…” she gave a naughty wink, “not if you bang my butt.” The suggestion was out and Lane suddenly felt even more desperately horny, her entire body quivering with a craving for cock. For a second Don halted, his eyebrows rising in surprise and then a broad smile slowly crossed his and he nodded. Lane waddled on her knees to in front of him, “My ass is too tight for that huge dick, not without some prepping.” She licked her lips before transferring the tongue to his dong, running up and down the wide, black shaft.

If Lane’s pussy was tight she guessed her ass would be even tighter, so even as she licked his dick, one hand stroking at his smooth, ebony balls, her other was down at her ass, pulling her cheeks apart. She moved her little finger to her butt-hole, pausing briefly, a moment of trepidation, before pushing it at her hole. At first it didn’t seem to go and then it went in; it was tight, tighter than she’d have thought, gripping at her finger. She was aware that George and Brandon were looking at her as she fingered her ass, both guys grinning wildly. Don wasn’t looking, his eyes were closed and he was moaning in pleasure as Lane’s sexy tongue cleaned and licked in long, sensuous laps. She pushed her little finger further, working it in and wiggling it around. She felt her walls stretching as her digit pushed and a wave of joy ride up in her; she’d have to be careful she didn’t get too excited and lick Don to fruition, she thought, there were no G-spots on her tongue or in her throat. Still it looks good enough to eat. She pulled back her head an instant and when she returned her mouth was open to receive him.

She pulled out her little finger and pushed her middle finger in as a replacement. It was slightly thicker and longer, and it magnified the sexual pleasure she had been getting. She twisted it round, slowly opening her butt, hooking it, so knuckle pushed at the wall, easing it open and stimulating her nerve endings. Up and down she moved it, trying to keep it in time with her licks and slurps, as her tongue and lips moved oiled his dick. Don groaned, “Shit, baby, you’re good, you’re fucking good” and the diminutive Korean guessed that if she didn’t move soon he’d be shooting his goo down her throat again. 

She came down one last time and then back up in a slow, seductive suck that made Don’s eyes roll and his mouth quiver. A trail of saliva hung between her lips and his wet dick, before she sensually licked it away. She looked up at Don as she did it, waiting for him to open his eyes, before swinging round with the gracefulness ballet’s black swan. She spread her legs, moving her hands behind her and taking hold of her butt cheeks, opening them so her hole was uncovered. “Fuck my ass, and fuck it hard.”

He came down behind her, kneeling between her legs and taking hold of her waist, bending her over. As her hands moved to balance on the floor, he slid his own down her sides and onto her ass cheeks. Lane gave a moan of excited expectancy as he pulled apart her buttocks and pushed his dick at her hole, the tip dipping in. Her hands gripped hard, trying to pull the carpet in tufts and she quivered, waiting for the thrill and the pain of the cock entering her. She had given up the virginity of one hole this evening, now she was going to give up the other. 

“You have such a fuckin’ tight ass,” said Don in admiration and moved in.

Lane gasped, her body automatically starting forward, as the big dick pushed into her. The cock was stiff and hard, feeling like a rough iron bar was being shoved into her anal chute. Even with all the licking and lapping she’d given to oil its passage, it was burning and tearing, like being rubbed by sandpaper. “Ooooohhhh,” she moaned and then “oooooohhhh,” again, higher pitched and louder. Don was moving back and pushing again, his thrusts slow as he forced himself forward against the resistance of her, now non-cherry, asshole. Lane’s fingernails tore at the carpet, “Oooohhhh,” she gasped and paused before repeating, “Oooooohhhh, yessss….” in a voice which was thick with pleasure. 

She had always realised sex would be fun, but she never realised just how much. Okay, Don’s pounding her ass was uncomfortable at first, as her walls stretched and her hole struggled to cope with the large invader. But it was also making her orgasm in a way she hadn’t believe possible, like every piece of pleasure she had ever received was all rolled together into one glorious feeling and magnified. Her body bounced back and forth, her lovely teen titties jiggling beneath her, as the young black man rammed in and out. His large cock whirred deep into her ass, going deeper and faster as her butt gave up its resistance and relaxed to welcome him. He grunted in excitement, one of his hands moving to rest on the small of her back, whilst another snaked round to wipe at her pussy, driving her further into the grasp of pleasure, “Ooohhh, yesssss, uuurrrghhh, ohhh, yesss. Fuck me, fuck my fucking ass, ram your big dick deep into my dirty butthole.”

The prick splatted deep into her, thudding into the thin wall that separated her back hole from her front and making her clit, behind it, quake with joy. Lane’s body jerked under the pounding, making her head rock and sliding her glasses down her nose – not that it mattered she could hardly see through them, soaked as they were with condensation as sweat steamed off her body. In front of her she could see the blurred shape of Brandon. “Want to prep me as well?” he said and the teenager girl could see the pink blob sharpening as he walked in front of her, stroking his large dick.

With all her mind concentrating on the slamming she was getting in her asshole and the orgasmic pleasure bursting out of it, it took a few seconds for Lane to realise what he was asking; but when she did there was only going to be one answer, “Yes,” she said and took his manhood in her mouth.

It felt good, or rather bad and naughty and delicious, to have a cock in each end. The teen Korean slurped and sucked the big white dick in her mouth whilst bouncing back and giving the massive black one in her ass all the attention it deserved. It was easier than she thought to get the rhythm right and not loose concentration, making her wonder if the guys were practised at it as well, as they, too, moved in unison. And then she pushed the thought from her mind, it didn’t matter, and let herself flow with the moment. The two pricks entered her again and again, Don’s slamming deep and hard into her tight teen asshole, and Brandon’s moving against her cheek, pinning her tongue to the floor of mouth as he went in slower, but just as forcefully. The pleasure was liberating, explosive, plentiful. She might not have had a G-spot in her mouth, but the badness of taking two at once made the anal orgasms feel all the sweeter. 

“Yes, God, yes, God yes,” croaked Brandon as she sucked him hard. Don was making a noise as well, but it was more guttural and unintelligible, a series of pants and grunts and squeaks.

It was intense. She knew that Lorelai Gilmore hadn’t been virginal even before she met Christopher, but Lane guessed that even her best friend’s Mom had never done anything as debauched as taking two men at once. Still it felt great, better than anything ever. Lane knew she was slut, a skanky ho, a total fuckbag; and she was loving it. Her mind entered a nirvana of orgasmic pleasure, an Eden of ecstasy and if her mouth hadn’t been full she’d have cried out to the highest of the Heavens.

Brandon came first. Unlike Don earlier he didn’t shoot in down her throat. Instead he jerked his prick out like she had caught fire. “Fuck me, I’m cumming,” he gasped as his hand gripped his quivering cock. 

“Yessss! Yesssss! Yeeessss!” screamed Lane, her mouth open as the sticky goo fired out. It hit her in the face, smearing her steamed up glasses in a white mess, slamming into cheeks and dripping down her nose and over her lips. Some of it entered her mouth, the salty liquid going down her throat as she continued to scream out in pleasure, “Yessss! Yeesss! Yeeessss!” as orgasm after orgasm emanated from her butt.

Unfortunately Don wasn’t far behind his friend, “Fuck Lane, you’re so fucking good,” he screamed and pumped his seed into her ass. It came in wet wave after wet wave, a series of spurts of white cum, filling her back hole and dribbling out and down legs as he pulled out his cock.

A sated, cum-soaked and very bad Lane Kim slumped to the ground. She’d soon have to find her clothes and head to Rory’s, but she’d be making sure she did this again.


	2. 2

The world seemed to be spinning, whirling around and leaping back and forth. The trees seemingly shattering and putting themselves back together as she watched, like they were reflections in a self-repairing mirror. Lane took another puff, inhaling deeply – it made her feel both woozy and incredibly alive at the same time. She took one more drag, before passing the joint to Harrison. Her classmate took the pot and smoked it heavily, his eyes rolling round his head as the vapours slid down his throat, “Fuck man. This is powerful shit.” He looked at the glowing end of the cigarette, a ramshackle mix of powerful herbs and cheap paper, and giggled, “Powerful shit.” He leant over and passed it to Eric. 

The muscular school Quarterback took it from his friend and ran a hand over his crew-cut hair, “Fuck, yeah. It’s fucking massive. Y’ think Lane?”

Lane was looking up at the sky. The birds seemed to be flying very slowly today, she thought. Or perhaps it was the few clouds in the sky were going very fast, even though there was hardly a breeze – which was really strange and something she’d never seen before. She vaguely thought it might be a good idea to ask Rory about this meteorological oddity, her best friend was super-smart and was bound to know the reason. She was vaguely aware Eric was talking to her, something about his size. She turned her head to look at him, he was sitting cross-legged and smoking that kick-ass weed they’d bought. She blinked and tried to concentrate, fuck yeah, he had a huge package, she could see the lump under his pants; shit, he was hung like a horse. She gave a nod, “Huge.”

Eric took another drag of the pot and passed back to Lane. The teen reached up and took it. She inhaled, feeling the mellow smoke slid into her, the chemicals entering her blood-stream and pumping round her body in a slow, comforting wave. She thought of Eric’s cock again and that made her horny, even more than usual, “It’s massive,” she said thinking about it entering her, “Fucking giant.” 

Harrison took the joint and sucked at in, dragging in the last of pot leaving the stub so worn down that the glowing end was almost burning his fingers. “Yeah, hot,” he said, “Huge and fucking hot.”

Lane turned her head from Eric to him. He was sitting with his legs apart, in a way that would have been classed as unladylike if he’d been a girl. Lane didn’t complain, cos as he said he was huge – his cock straining at his tight pants – and he was hot as well, the school stud. The diminutive Korean looked up at the air, the clouds seemed to have slowed and now it was the birds that were flapping past at speed. “We going to fuck or what?” she asked.

*

One of the cheerleaders gave a stifled titter as Lane walked into her English class. As Lane turned towards them to see what they were giggling about, the girl abruptly turned her head away from the doorway and towards her books. Lane ignored the sniggers and sat down; outwardly she tried to ignore the gossip and half-glances, inwardly she was revelling in them. She wasn’t the first Senior to have lost her virginity, but she was the first who’d had both her cherries popped on one evening and in a foursome where she was the only girl. Lane didn’t know how the rumours (if the truth could be called that) had spread round the school. She’d only told Rory and her best friend gossiped less than a stone cold statue – but it didn’t matter, everyone knew that Lane was no longer the innocent virgin, but the ultra-easy lay. 

Lane opened her book and pretended to read, though her thoughts on the Romantic Poets was crowded out by the thought of big dicks ramming her holes to orgasm. She forced her legs together, in a vain attempt to reduce the horny urges, flowing from her heating pussy. If it made any difference it was minor and Lane’s mind filled less with thoughts of Keats and Blake and more on her fantasies of cock and lots of it. 

“Lane,” the teen jumped as her reverie was interrupted by Harrison McGuire. Her classmate grinned at her, his perfect white teeth seeming to gleam in his square, manly, jaw. 

“Hi Harrison. You want to copy?” Lane asked. Harrison might be one of the school’s tops jocks, star of the football team and all round athlete, but he also had a reputation for missing homework deadlines – with looks like his he had better things to do and no need to worry.

“I’m cool. I actually did it last night,” he gave a grin. “My homework I mean…”

“Yeah, me too. My homework as well,” replied Lane, trying to work out if there was an entendre there or not. 

If there wasn’t his meaning soon became clear, “Me and Eric, we’re thinking of bunking off this afternoon, y’know… hanging. We’ve only got history and I know you hate history.”

Hate was probably too strong a word, mild dislike was probably more accurate and she normally wouldn’t have considered truancy, if only because of Mrs Kim and the thought of her finding out. But usually she wasn’t being invited to do the bunk with the good-looking Harrison and the even more studly Eric Golightly. She paused as she wondered whether it was an innocent invite where they intended to talk music or whether the two boys had an ulterior motive. Whilst she loved discussing her favourite rock bands she didn’t think she could spend an entire afternoon talking about it; on the other hand she could easily spend an afternoon doing something else… 

“Sure, that’ll be fun,” she smiled.

*

Lane threw her satchel into the back seat of Eric’s convertible; a sleek and sporty model like its owner. It was gift from the Senior’s Dad who thought that no Quarterback should be either riding the bus or turning up to school in a car which looked like it was a reject from a Herbie movie. Eric slid into the front seat and Harrison got in beside him. The car reversed out of the lot as speed, Eric twisting the steering wheel to screech the car round in a rubber burning turn. His foot hit the gas and they were speeding out the gate before any teacher could look out the staff room to see what was happening. As they sped down the hill towards the highway Harrison hooted and punched the air, “See ya suckers.”

Lane laughed; the old Lane would have never skipped school with a couple of guys – but then the old Lane never knew how to have fun, cowering at the thought of her Mom’s talk on hell and damnation. The new and improved Lane was more than ready to risk not only a Mrs Kim lecture of bubonic proportions, but eternity in the burning pit, as long as she got fuckings along the way. She shook her head, pulling away the plastic band that kept her hair neat and letting the wind blow through it. She let out a cry, “Fuck you school.”

“And fuck the horse you rode in,” shouted Eric, “Fuck you Star’s Hollow High, fuck you forever.”

The three teenagers whooped and hollered again, punching the air and shrieking like they’d escaped from Alcatraz rather than bunking of school. After a few moments they calmed down and Lane leant forward between the seats, “So where we going?”

Eric grinned, “I know this secluded place, it’s near here. It’s nice and secluded, but near the road so we don’t have to walk. You’ll like it, very scenic.”

“Cool,” grinned Lane, though she wasn’t that interested in its scenery. From the grins of the boys nor were they.

It didn’t take the three truanting teens long to get to the spot Eric had suggested. If Mrs Lane had been there she would have given a nod of approval as she looked at the babbling brook, at the bottom of a slope so gentle it was barely an incline, the whole spot shielded from the dirt track they’d driven down by a copse of trees. It was, she would tell Lane, proof of God’s divine providence that he could make a place so beautiful and serene. Luckily Mrs Lane wasn’t there, and she would have been shocked if she was, as Lane jumped out of the back seat of the car, shedding her cardigan as she did so. She grinned and undid her blouse, only a couple of buttons, not far, but far enough to hint of future promise.

The two boys also got out of the car. Eric popped the trunk and pulled out a rug. He saw the other two looking at him and shrugged, “So we don’t get any stains from the grass.”

Partially Lane was disappointed, she was expecting a more rock and roll rebellious from her partner in truancy, and worrying about getting grass stains on his pants, was hardly up there with blowing up the school and murdering the Heathers. At the same time, it saved Lane having to explain any green skids on her clothes. She walked over and sat down, “What next?” she asked smiling and twiddling a hand through her hair seductively.

“I’ve got some shit-hot weed,” said Harrison, “Wanna smoke?”

Lane hesitated a moment. It wasn’t that she was worried about it taking her first toke; good little Christian Lane worried about that, not big bad superslut Lane. No, what she was worried about was performance or to be more specific whether two whacked out potheads would be able to get their pricks hard and up her. The hesitation was fatal as Harrison took out his pot and began to skim up as Eric looked at him expectantly, as if his fellow footballer was the one sitting on the rug with a skirt halfway up his thigh and two buttons on his blouse undone. Seeing she was too late Lane fell in with the crowd, “Yeah,” she drawled, trying to sound casual as if she’d been doing marijuana since she was two, “good idea.” She undid another button, just as a reminder for why she was here.

Harrison had finished making the spliff. He took out a lighter and lit it and a fragrant smell, more powerful than the scent of nearby moss and flowers, filled Lane’s nose. She blinked briefly, surprised at how strong it was, and this was the smell just going up his nostrils. Harrison sucked in deeply, “Fuck, that’s good,” he said with feeling and passed it to Eric before sitting down beside Lane.

The Quarterback took the weed and for a second looked at it like the antique experts, who sometimes came into Mrs Lane’s shop, apprised a particularly fine piece of Napoleonic china. After a few seconds he took a puff, “Whoah!” he gasped shaking his head, “Whoah man, shit. Try this Lane, it’ll blow your head.”

He was standing beside her, with his pelvis right at eye level. Lane licked her lips, there was certainly something she wanted to blow. Her leer was taken as her agreement to smoke and Eric thrust the smouldering spliff at her face. Lane took it, trying to appear casual and to examine at it with the same interest the two football players were. After a pause, which was possibly a second too long, she put it in her mouth and inhaled. She coughed and coughed, but neither of the guys seemed that interested, just looking up at the clouds. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before raising the weed cig to her mouth again and taking another drag. For a second nothing seemed to happen and then…

“Wow. Wow!” gasped Lane. Her body seemed to relax, warm feelings buzzing round and penetrating to her brain. She took another toke, inhaling the narcotic deep down her throat. It entered her bloodstream and sent another wave of relaxed pleasure through her and up to head, making her so light-headed it was like she was floating. It wasn’t as good as an orgasm, but it was close. She took a third drag, before lying down and passing it back to Harrison, “That’s good,” she said and undid another button. She saw the guys were looking at her so she undid another, letting her blouse fall open to her belly button and exposing her pale-white bra and the sexy skin beneath it. She smiled and slid a finger down her cleavage, “I’m getting hot,” she giggled. 

Harrison didn’t reply, but he grinned back and took a strong drag of the pot. 

The three of them lay there with the sun beating down on them, looking at the sky, passing the joint and muttering inanities on its strength and power. With the pot buzzing through her Lane could see why so many of her classmates enjoyed a toke and made a mental promise to herself to ask Harrison for the details of her dealer, so she could show Rory what they’d been missing. In the meantime she was getting hornier, she had been ready for a fucking before, but the pot seemed to be raising her libido, leaving her metaphorically, if not literally, gasping for a fuck. The boys had lit a second spliff though and Lane lay back, contenting herself with looking at the clouds flutter by at a strange speed and feeling herself getting more licentious with every second.

Yeah, hot,” Harrison said, “Huge and fucking hot.” Lane wasn’t sure what he was talking about; his cock she hoped. She turned her head and he must have been talking about his dick, as it was pushing at his pants like it was desperate to escape.

“We going to fuck or what?” Lane asked.

“Fuck, yeah,” said Harrison, he sounded stoned and casual as if she’d asked whether he wanted some gum. But it was too late to stop her as Lane had already rolled over so that she could slide down his zip. She kicked off her sensible shoes and pulled out his prick in unison. It was as big as she thought it would be, she could feel it pumping in her hand as she jacked it slowly up and down, making sure it was nice and hard. She slid up and down slowly, smiling as she saw Harrison’s face turn from stoned to stunned, “Fuck, yeah,” he said again, his tone this time one of rising excitement.

Lane gave it a few more pulls, satisfied the big dick was as hard as it could be. She gave a grin, “Keep it up, I’ll be back in a moment.” Harrison nodded and taking his member in his hand began to gently stroke it, all the time looking at Lane. The diminutive teenager turned to Eric and gave a smile, “Your turn.”

“This ‘ll be fucking good,” the Quarterback said with enthusiasm.

“It will be,” Lane replied. She undid the last button of her blouse and shrugged it off, it was getting in the way, plus she didn’t want cum stains on it. She picked it up and tossed it towards the convertible. That done she reached over towards Eric and slowly undid the button of his pants, before sliding down the zip. 

The cock burst through the flaps of his boxers like a jack-in-a-box. It quivered as it stood upright, the blood pumping through it and making it as erect as iron. If anything it was bigger than his friend’s (and that had been massive). Lane looked at it lustfully, her pussy tingling with anticipation. She reached out and stroked the dong, feeling it throb in her hand as she tried unsuccessfully to fit her fingers and thumb round the shaft. Eric gave moan of pleasure as the young Korean moved her hand up and down, slowly jacking him. “Fuck Lane, you’re fucking good at this,” he said. 

“I’m the slut Queen of Star’s Hollow,” Lane said as beside them Harrison continued to stroke at his fully engorged member. “Now stand up and take off your pants and I’ll show you what I can do.”

The two young men swiftly complied and as they pulled them down Lane was unbuckling her own skirt and removing the underwear underneath. She threw them in the same direction as her blouse and got onto her knees, swivelling her head from side to side and salivating as she scrutinised the two erect pricks; big, thick and meaty. She raised her head so that she looked first at Harrison’s face and then at Eric’s; both had expressions of undisguised lust mixed with anticipation. Lane giggled, knowing she was in control and loving the new improved her. Her hands moved out and she stroked the underside of both boy’s dicks, feeling them quiver and pulsate at her touch. 

“Fuck Lane, you’re the best,” moaned Harrison.

“I am and I’m going to show you why,” giggled Lane. She paused and continued to lightly run her finger under the massive members, letting the anticipation as much as her actions keep them hard. “Have either of you fucked a girl’s ass?”

“Sure,” said Harrison and Eric nodded. 

Lane wasn’t sure they were telling the truth or whether they were just bragging like teen boys were wont to do. Not that it mattered, they were in for a treat either way and as she surveyed their pricks, so was Lane. She smiled up at them “Not like this you won’t have. I want one of you to bang my butt, whilst the other fills my pussy and then if you’ve got the stamina you can swap places and do it again.” She looked at the footballers expressions, their jaws were literally hanging open and eyebrows raised almost to their hairlines as they gazed down at the sweet looking Korean and their brains processed what she was saying. Lane gave another wider smile, she guessed few of the other Seniors were offering a DP fuckfest when they went truanting. She slid her fingers back and forth, “but first, I’m going to make sure you’re ready.”

“We’re ready,” said Eric and this time it was Harrison who nodded.

Lane’s shook her head, “Trust me, you’re not.” Before either of the footballers could respond Lane had opened her mouth and slid it over Eric’s prick, her hand closing round Harrison’s at the same time. Her lips moved down slowly, about halfway down, until she could feel the hardness of the Quarterback against her cheek, then equally gradually she pulled back and let the cock slip out of her mouth. Her tongue slid round her lip wiping away her saliva, “Before those big boys get in me they need lubricating, I want them as wet as my cunt.”

“Suck on,” grinned Eric as Lane’s head slid down his prick again. 

This time she moved faster, bobbing her head up and down so fast it was like she was in a moshing, rather than noshing. The dick pushed hard at her cheek and then down at the top of her throat as she shifted the angle. A wave of wet saliva covered it as she gagged for a second, before recovering and returning to sucking with enthusiasm. All the time she was gently tugging at the other footballer’s dong, making sure Harrison remained hard – though with Lane sucking his friend in front of him nothing else was probably needed.

“Suck it babe,” grunted Eric again.

Lane ignored him, pulling her head back from his dick, a trail of saliva hanging momentarily between her lips and his large member, before it dropped away. Lane drunk in the air, examining Eric’s dick as she did; it was soaked with her spit, glistening in the sun, wet droplets slowly sliding down and off. She dropped her hand from Harrison’s cock and said, “Your turn now.” 

“Go on Lane, suck it girl,” groaned the footballer as Lane’s head went down his cock. Her hand reached out at the same time, grabbing Eric’s wet dick and stroking and massaging it between her fingers. Her head slid down, slowly at first and then gradually quicker, bobbing up and down as she took it further into her mouth. She felt it’s tip at the top of her throat and she went down deeper. Instinctively she gagged as it went further, swamping his dick with her bile and lubricating it as only a sloppy bj can. She pulled back slightly, breathing through her nose and then down again, feeling the touch of the cock against her tonsils, the wet saliva coming up her throat and the water in her eyes. Harrison groaned, “You’re the best cocksucker ever.”

Lane didn’t think that was true, but it was a nice compliment and even if she wasn’t yet the world’s best in giving blowjobs it was certainly an ambition to aspire to. Her head bobbed back and forth, her tongue fiddling with the prick and adding even more liquid to the dong. “This is fucking good,” Harrison grunted again, “So fucking good.”

Lane pulled her head back and turned again to Eric. The Quarterback’s cock was still as hard as iron, but the sun and the massaging had got rid of the excess liquid. Lane looked up smiling, “I think this needs more help,” she said and brought her mouth down onto the dick. Eric gave a grunt of agreement as the petite Korean’s lips clamped down on him, rolling back and forth as she slurped and sucked. Lane moved faster, taking the cock down deep into her mouth and leaving it soaked and hard. 

The Quarterback gave another grunt of pleasure as the tiny teen took it against her tonsils and washed it with her spit. She looked up and saw that his face was contorted; if she wasn’t careful, she thought, he was going to cum from the blowing and not from fucking one of her other holes. It took all her willpower, however, to pull back a final time and she wouldn’t have managed it if she hadn’t forced herself to think of how great it would feel to have his huge dong up her tiny, tight asshole. Eric gave a final groan of pleasure as her head dropped away, “Shit, that was hot.”

The sexy teen stood up and twirled round clad only in her bra and socks, her pussy was already wet with anticipation, little pearls of girl cum forming and glistening invitingly. She giggled, “I thought you’d like it and the best is yet to come…” she twirled again, letting the two young men devour her semi-naked body with their eyes. She stopped and stood opposite Harrison, one hand on his chest, slowly undoing the buttons. With the other she reached down and stroked his hard cock again. Her tongue moved round her lips with a slow seduction as she undid the shirt and pulled it off. Harrison shivered, but not from cold, and Lane could feel his dick quivering with excitement. She smiled again and said, “You guys still want to share me?”

“Hell yeah,” they both said without any pause.

“Good, cos I really, really want to be shared,” said Lane. She turned on her heel, wiggling her ass at the nearly naked Harrison, before sliding her hands to his friend’s shirt and peeling it off his muscular torso. Her hand went down to Eric’s cock, it was still slimy and soaked with her saliva. She smiled, bringing the hand to her mouth and licking the finger like it was a seductive lollipop. She took a step closer, her hand moving to Eric’s chest. She could feel his cock pounding and throbbing as the blood pumped, quivering like a champion racehorse waiting for the stalls to spring open. She gently put pressure between his pecs, “On your back, let me get on you.”

Eric went down quicker than if he’d been punched in the jaw by Mike Tyson. Lane stood over him and turned round so that her ass was facing him. She wiggled and took hold off the cheeks, slowly pulling them apart so that Eric could see her small little butt-hole, all puckered and tight. She began to come down, “Guide it big boy,” she murmured. She felt Eric’s hands gripping her side and slightly move her to one side, she allowed him to take control until she could feel the tip of him pressing at her tight-hole. She paused for a moment, gathering her strength, “Aaaaarrrrh,” she gasped as she brought herself down. “Ooooh,” she moaned as she pushed herself up. 

“Fucking hell,” gasped Eric as if he’d never had a petite nymphomaniac Korean impale her ass on his cock before.

“Fucking hell,” gasped Harrison as if he’d never seen a petite nymphomaniac Korean impale her ass on his friend’s cock before.

Lane went down again, taking more of the large dong in her asshole, stretching her walls and making them ache – pleasantly. She placed her hands on the ground, her back parallel to Eric and levered herself up. The dong rubbed at her bowels, making the flesh sting, but also sending waves of ecstatic bliss through her. In front of her Harrison took a step forward. Lane lowered herself again, a bit deeper than before. She smiled at Harrison, “Easy tiger, let me get myself comfortable.”

“Sure thing Lane,” nodded Harrison, standing over her and stroking his cock in excited anticipation.

Lane knew how he felt, but it wouldn’t do to take the second cock until she was ready with the first – nothing would be worse than her not being properly stuck on Eric and finding herself slipping off. She continued to move up and down, Eric keeping hold off her as she carried on balancing herself on her palms, her feet also firmly planted on the rug. Each time she was taking a bit more of the dong, moving faster and with greater confidence until she was bouncing hard, her glasses jiggling on her nose and her titties straining at the bra. She came down once more, lowering her ass all the way down the prick so she could feel the Quarterback’s balls under her cheeks. She took one hand off the ground and moved it to her cunt, spreading open the pussy lips. She looked at Harrison, holding his hard cock in his hand and smiled, “Come take me with that fucking big dick.”

“Shit, hell, fuck, yeah,” said Harrison with enthusiasm if not coherence. 

Lane squirmed in pleasure as the second dick spread her slit, the huge dong powering into her as Harrison thrust down. For a few moments Eric just lay back, letting his friend get into a rhythm, but soon he had got the tempo and began to push up. Lane squealed out, “Ooooh, yesss, arrrrghh,” as the two pricks rammed into each of her holes. Lane had known normal sex was great and anal sex even better, but having both her cunt and butt filled at once was the best yet. Her body quivered and quaked as she was bounced between the two footballers, their muscular bodies slapping her front and back as they sandwiched her. Her hands pushed hard on the ground, her fingers clawing at the rug and she let her head fall back against Eric, “Oh yes, fuck me, fuck me harder.”

“Shit, you are so tight,” gasped Eric as he did his best to loosen her up.

“Fuck me, fuck me like a slut,” Lane replied

The two cocks continued to pound into her, making her body quake and vibrate as it was bounced between them. Lane could feel her glasses, jiggling and slipping down her nose. From force of habit she pushed them back up, then dropping her hand back to the rug and gripping it hard, “Aaaarrrghhh, fuuucckkk,” she shrieked. Her spectacles began to slide down again and she jammed them back, aware that whilst she was getting double-fucked it would be a never-ending battle. Not that she minded, the pleasure she was getting was intense, if one dick produced bliss, two doubled it to something just short of heaven. The glasses slid to the tip of her nose, she reached up and jammed them back into place, though they were so steamed up she could hardly see anything. The two dicks pounded into her, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, aaaaargghhh, oooohhh, uuurrgghhh. I’m a slut, do my ass, bang my cunt.”

The two footballers were so deep in her their dicks were almost colliding, battering at the thin (but tough) membrane that separated one fuck-hole from the other. Her clit was in orgasmic overdrive, Harrison ramming in from the front, whilst Eric finished it from behind. She tensed and immediately relaxed, only to tense again as the pricks went down and hammered her spot. Orgasms so intense, so powerful, so mind-blowing awesome that it was like being swept away in a tidal wave blew through her. She gripped the rug and shrieked out, “Fuuuuccckkkk! Fuuuccckkk!” 

“I’m gonna cum,” said Harrison, seconds before his load blew into her cunt. She felt the warm sperm shoot down her slit and towards her womb, some trickling back out as the Senior pulled his cock from her. He let the last remains drop from his dick and drip over her cunt, breathing heavily. 

Without him on top of her Lane was able to move herself and she began to bounce down to meet Eric’s upwards thrusts, pulling herself up as he went down, only to ram down powerfully as he returned up. Her glasses were so steamed that water was dripping down the lenses, leaving little streaks over the glass and making the world seem like it was foggy haze. She pushed them up again and rammed herself down, “Bang my butt, bang it harder, ram it open.”

Eric grunted something and thrust up again. He gave a groan, “Shit, man, shit,” and pumped his cum into her butt, blasting it up her bowels. She pulled herself up, gripping her cheeks and pulling them apart and letting the cum pour back down, dripping onto the rug and leaving a damp, sticky stain. She looked at the two guys, lying on their backs, panting as they tried to get their breath back, their large dicks flaccid sticky with his and her cum and other smears. She smiled, “Ready for another go guys, you can swap holes.”

“Give me a moment,” said Eric, “Let me recover.”

“Sure,” said Lane, “Let me help.”

She leant over his prick, it was coated with drying sperm, together with a brown smudge that Lane didn’t want to think about. She moved her mouth down and slid her tongue over the tip, moving up and down. Eric looked up from his sedentary posture, “What the…?” 

Lane lifted her head, “Have the none of these girls you ass-fucked sucked you after?” she asked innocently, “It’ll help you get ready again.”

Eric didn’t reply, but gave a small grin as Lane’s tongue slid over his member. It began to stiffen, teased back into life by the teen’s tender tongue. Lane opened her mouth and moved down it, there was a slight bitterness from the brown, but it was almost drowned by the salty tang off the cum. Lane’s head bobbed up and down, eyeing Harrison’s prick as she did so. The other footballer’s dong was rising without a touch, responding to visual stimulation only. Lane moved up and down quicker, cleaning Eric and making him grunt and quake with pleasure. Beside her Harrison’s cock was also quivering in excitement as blood pumped through the bulging veins. She pulled her mouth away from the Quarterback and moved over to his friend.

Harrison gave a guttural grunt as she licked her lips, “I better get this lubed up if you’re going to take my ass,” giggled Lane and moved her head down his member. The Senior gave another grunty moan as her lips moved down his prick, sweeping at the dried cum and pussy juice and slurping it into her mouth like it was the bottom of a tasty milkshake. She moved slowly, savouring the taste and the sensation as the cock throbbed in her mouth, seeming to expand to fill it, like rapidly drying icing sugar as she took it further and deeper. The dick probed at her cheeks and the root of her tongue, sliding further until she couldn’t help but gag and drench it with her saliva. She pulled back and repeated, sucking the cock leisurely, luxuriating in her slow, sensual sucking. Harrison groaned and tensed and groaned some more, “Fucking hell,” he gasped, “You give the best blowjobs ever.”

Lane took him deeper, allowing the tip to press at her tonsils until she choked. Her eyes watered and opened, tears sliding from them as saliva slid down her partner’s prick. Harrison tensed again and Lane knew he was ready. She took her head up and cast a look over to Eric; the Quarterback was lying on his side, pumping at his cock as he looked at the petite Korean. He grinned, “Shit. The rumours were you were a slut, but I never knew how fucking much.”

“I’m the sluttiest slut in Stars Hollow, probably the state,” agreed Lane with a smile, “Now are you both going to DP my less-tight-than-they-were holes?”

“Fucking hell, yes,” chorused the two Seniors.

“So how do you want it this time?” grinned Harrison. He stood up, his prick jutting out like a thick branch from a muscular tree, though one still dripping from the sucking it had just had from a tiny eighteen year old slut.

Looking at him, standing there, his large dong, erect and stiff gave Lane an idea. She stood up and smiled, “Want to try something more energetic?”

Harrison looked briefly at his friend and nodded, “What you got in mind?”

Lane turned her back on him and retreated towards him, “You think you could lift me up and hold me under my thighs?”

“Sure, you’re as light as feather and I’m not a wuss,” laughed Harrison. He did as he said he would sweeping her up in his arms so that she was dangling with her feet off the ground.

“Now stick it in my butt,” giggled Lane.

It wasn’t easy and Harrison had to eventually lean against the car’s trunk and let one of Lane’s legs down as he used the hand to grip his dick and push it into her ass. Lane groaned in pleasure as it went in, the anal pounding she had received shortly before had left her ass open and despite the size it, if not exactly slipped in, at least went in with a minimum of effort. Harrison reached down and lifted her leg up again, tottering for a second as he got off the car and straightened up, “How’s that?” he grunted.

“Feels good,” moaned Lane and let herself relax back into his muscular body. She opened her legs, spreading herself for a hard as iron Eric. The teen giggled, “Come on in and fuck me.”

Eric took his prick in his hand and stepped forward, pushing himself into her wet and wanton front-hole. Her juice trickled down as the massive member ground in, making her pussy wider and stimulating the nerve endings in the warm, gooey flesh of her cunt walls. Eric grunted pulled back and then went in again, deeper and further, banging down further. Lane moaned, “Come on Harrison, fuck me as well.”

The young man holding her began to work his hips, thrusting his dick in and out. Lane moaned and pushed herself further against him, making his friend push harder and deeper as he struggled to keep up. The two footballers began to move faster and harder, their strokes becoming more confident and the thrusts deeper. Harder they pushed, pressuring the thin membrane between ass and pussy with their pricks. Lane gasped and shrieked, her body jolting as the pleasure shot through her like an electric wave, “Fuck me, fuck me harder! Fuck me! I’m a slut, fuck my holes.”

The two dicks rammed at her, shaking her like she was a rag doll, her legs shaking and flopping like they were out of control. Her arms were scarcely better, she moved one to push her steamed up glasses back up her nose – it was like trying to drink soda on a roller-coaster. She shrieked and bucked, her vibrating body bouncing and shaking. “Oh yes,” she shrieked, “Fuck me!”

The two boys grunted something and carried on ploughing her holes, treating her to orgasm after orgasm. The pleasure swept through, intense and powerful, so strong that Lane decided that if this was heaven she was going to redouble her nightly prayers. The dicks went in, spreading her holes and sandwiching her G-spot, setting it ablaze like a thousand Roman Candles all exploding and igniting at once. Her legs felt like raggedy doll and her arms were out of control, moving like she was imitating a windmill, “Aaaarrrrghhh, fuuucckkkk, shiiiitttt, fuuuucckkkk meeee, aaarrrgggghhh,” she screamed.

Her glasses bounced off her nose and spun away. She didn’t care.

“Fuck me, fuck my holes you studs. Use my holes like I’m the sluttiest slut in America,” her body bent and twisted as another orgasm hit her. Her bra, still on, strained with the pressure and a nipple burst free from under the garment. The dicks went up her, sliding into her well-opened holes with ease. Cum dripped from her cunt, sweat slid down her front, leaving her slippery and shiny in the sun. Harrison gripped her harder and both young men slammed forward. Lane shrieked again, “Fuck me, fuuuuucckk, aaaaarggghhh.”

It was Harrison who came first. He gave a groany sigh and let loose, splattering Lane’s anal passage way with his white oozy cum. Lane gave a cry of pleasured triumph as she felt the warm goo shooting up her ass. She tensed and then fell back against Harrison. He pulled himself out and let the cum drip back out onto the floor, but helpfully he carried on holding up Lane as his friend continued to pound her. 

“Fucking hell, you’re a skank, Lane, a fucking dirty whore,” groaned Eric as his massive dong raced in and out of her hole.

“I am,” cried Lane in agreement, “Now fuck me, fuck my slutty slit open.”

He rammed down, grunting and perspiring, slamming his dick deep down into her and making her already well-used clit explode with further pleasure. “Fuuuccckkk,” screamed Lane, “Fuuuuccckkk.” 

Eric grunted in reply and pulled his dick out. Two tugs and it blasted its load all over the bottom of her tummy and the outside of her pussy, the stringy rivulets sliding down her skin like melting snow to drip to the floor. “Shit,” moaned Lane with feeling, “That was something.”

Harrison let her down. For a second Lane thought she might be too weak to stand, but staying in place for a second, leaning on Eric allowed the teen to regain some strength in her legs; at least enough to totter over to the rug and drop down. The two footballers dropped down on either side of her, as obviously exhausted and sated as she was. After a few moments Harrison said, “Shall I skin up again?”

“Cool,” agreed Eric.

Lane nodded and added, “Good idea. You need to introduce me to your dealer. That’s some great shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lane rang the doorbell and waited. Beside her Rory hopped nervously, looking from side to side down the street as if she was expecting to see an FBI snatch team hidden in the bushes across the way. Lane gave her friend a smile, reaching out to squeeze her hand. The brunette stopped jiggling and jumping, but still looked around anxiously.

The curtain on one bungalow’s window twitched. It made Rory flinch and give another little nervy quiver, but Lane remained relaxed. She’d been to the house before, several times, and she knew the security precautions – the owner wouldn’t let them in until he was sure they were who he thought they would be and that they hadn’t brought any unexpected guests with them. The Korean teen waited patiently as the curtain on the other side of the bungalow opened a couple of inches and closed again, as the man inside checked out the left hand side of the street. The only life was an old pensioner mowing his lawn a few lots down.

There was the sound of footsteps and of a camera buzzing and whirring overhead as it focussed on them, the owner making a final check of his visitors; finally he was content and there came the sound of heavy bolts being pulled back. Lane gave another comforting smile to her friend and turned to face the opening door. Framed in it was a good looking muscular man with short dyed blonde hair and with jewelled studs through his nose and ears. Wavy tattoos ran from under the sleeves of his T-shirt down to his wrists, seeming to twist and wave round the limbs like a set of snakes. He was wearing flip-flops and Bermuda shorts and as he stepped to one side and gestured them in Lane could feel the warmth coming from the overpowered radiators. She took him up on invitation and stepped in, half-pulling a clearly nervous Rory after her, “Hi Aaron.”

“Hey, Lane,” the young man shut the door behind them and pulled a pistol from the back of his shorts. Rory stared at it as he casually dropped the weapon on a small table next to an almost dead potted plant; Lane took no notice. Instead she turned round and slid the heavy bolts, but well oiled bolts back in place. Aaron grinned and nodded “You know the drill.”

“We wouldn’t want uninvited visitors,” agreed Lane. She half turned and nodded towards Rory, “Aaron, this is my friend Rory Gilmore.”

“The virgin right?” he asked grinning.

Rory went red and looked at the floor, but Lane was unperturbed, the way she saw it everyone was unfucked at one point and then they got fucked, Rory was just at the unfucked stage. The petite Korean nodded, “Yes…” she paused, “So you up for it still?”

“What? I get bang you both for a half of high grade pot – course I fucking am.”

*

Lane Kim and her best friend Rory Gilmore were hanging half in, half out the open window of Rory’s bedroom. Even though it was only spring inside the room the brunette’s electric fan was blasting out at full power, making all the flames of the scented candles flicker and bounce as it threatened to blow them out. Lane thought it was over the top; as pot went the stuff she and Rory was smoking was mild and any smell was lost in the outside breeze as they passed the spliff between each other. But this was the way Rory smoked it; it didn’t need marijuana to make her paranoid that her Mom might catch the slightest whiff of grass and immediately ground her for life. Lane didn’t have that concern, her own Mom had no idea what pot smelt like and when she wondered aloud what the weird smell was on Lane’s cardigan the teen didn’t bother to tell her.

There was a lot Mrs Kim didn’t know about Lane; not just that she took drugs, but that she played truant and had recently got a tattoo of a butterfly on her inner thigh. And that she was one the sluttiest nymphos on the Eastern seaboard. It was the last of these that she and Rory were talking about as they smoked the pot, “So what happened next?” asked Rory, her eyes wide and her breath uneven, she looked hot and flushed and not just from the drugs. Her spare hand shook as if she wanted it to drop back and move between her legs and only a superhuman act of willpower was stopping her.

She took another suck of the joint and passed it to her Lane, who inhaled deeply, “So after I’d taken Tom, or is it Tim – it doesn’t matter, I rested a few moments and got out of the backseat. His pals were still around and looking like they wanted some action. So I dropped down to my knees in front of them both and sucked them each, whilst Tom was trying to do his pants up in the car…”

“Lane…” Rory’s voice was filled with admiration, but her friend hadn’t finished 

“After I’d given them both a blow job I realised I wanted to be fucked again. So I had to get Tom to take his pants back down, suck him back to hardness and get in the cramped back seat again and get him to fuck me… in the butt this time.” Lane stopped her description and took a drag of the pot; she felt dizzy, though she was sure that it wasn’t the weed, which was less powerful than some of the varieties she’d tried, but because she was leaning headfirst through the window. She looked at the glowing ember as it burnt down the spliff and took one final drag, before passing it to her best friend, “Here you finish it.”

“There not much to finish,” said Rory accusingly, though she still took the last inch between her fingers and breathed in the cannabis. She gave a small startled cry as the last bit burnt down to her fingers and swiftly crushed the remaining spliff against the back wall of the house. For a few moments more the two teens remained hanging half-in, half-out; the warmth of the room contrasting with the cool spring breeze – too cool. They got back in. Rory closed the window and dropped to her bed, “Lane that was… wow, now I know why people become junkies.”

“You’re hardly likely to become a junkie from a few spliffs, this isn’t Reefer Madness,” corrected her friend.

“No…” admitted Rory, reluctantly. She lay on the bed for a few moments, before turning her head and smiling at Lane, who was sitting on the seat next to the desk, fiddling with a pen; “Have you got any more?”

“I’m out,” said Lane, “You got any money?”

“I… er spent it all on a couple of new hardbacks.”

“That’s what libraries are for,” said Lane, “Well that and telling Mrs Lane you’re going to study in one instead off sucking off a Quarterback and his buddies.”

Rory nodded sagely, though Lane knew that Rory had gone no further than heavy make-out sessions, with the hottest action being a hand clawing her boobs through her sweater; “What about you?”

“Spent it on CDs and on the pot we’ve just shared.”

“That blows,” said Rory, “What we going to do?” 

She shifted position so that her legs were halfway up the wall; it made her skirt fall down her thighs, showing a glimpse of white panties – the gusset sticking into the camel toe. An idea flashed in Lane’s mind like a light bulb being switched on - and not just how to get drugs. Rory was over eighteen and it was way past time her cherry was popped (metaphorically, as a few years ago Rory had confessed she broken her real hymen with a ‘borrowed’ dildo from her Mom’s room). The Korean said, “I know a way to get some for free… well not paying money.”

“You do? How?” Rory’s head turned so that she was looking at her friend.

“How much do you want it?” asked Lane.

“We don’t have to whack someone do we? asked Rory nervously.

“In a manner we do,” said Lane. Her friend’s eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Lane paused for a moment, enjoying her friend’s horrified reaction, thinking that she had entered an episode of the Sopranos, then she smiled and carried on, “More whacking someone off, more use of mouth and cunt than sharp objects and bangy things.”

“Oh,” said Rory, “You mean… like sex for drugs?”

Lane shrugged, “It depends how much you want it.” She smiled, “Anyway it’ll be fun and for your first time, I’ll be there as well; that’s gotta take some pressure of worries about performing.”

“You mean he’ll want to have sex with us both?” Rory facial expression returned back to shocked.

“No dealer’s going to give up pot just for a quick screw, they’re gonna want a threesome and some anal… don’t worry about that I’ll cover the butt-fucking, but if we go for it you’re going to have to spread your legs,” Lane explained. She paused and shrugged, “It’s your choice…” She smiled, “But it’ll be fun… sex always is, I’ve told you.”

Rory looked at the ceiling, thinking deeply, Lane waited patiently, her friend always over-thought things, but she always came to the right answer as well. This time was no different; Rory nodded, “Okay, everyone says I’m my Mom’s daughter – if I was a teen Lorelai Gilmore I’d be up for it wouldn’t I? ”

“That’s a yes?”

“Yes.”

Lane reached into her bag and pulled out her cell; she scrolled down. There were a lots of numbers on there - her Moms, Rory’s, the head of her church’s chastity committee, some random guys who’d been under the impression she’d call them back for seconds; and her dealers – all of them. She paused, she knew the guys who sold her pot, and she guessed all of them, or at most at least, would be happy to take her up on the offer. Fat Bobby would give the best deal, but he was also as obese as a whale with a weight problem; Kevin needed to bath more and Chloe, was cool, but Lane wasn’t sure Rory would want her first to be another girl. It would be Aaron.

*

“Fuck first, pot after,” Aaron said as he eyed up Lane and Rory; from the leer on his face he was thinking he had a bargain.

From the lump in his pants Lane knew she’d got the better part of the deal, hard dick and soft drugs. And the chance to have a threesome with her cute and sexy best friend Rory as well. The petite Korean nodded, smiling sexily, “Works for me. Rory?”

The brunette nodded nervously, “Er… yeah. That’s good for me as well.”

“Let’s go into my parlour,” Aaron flashed a white toothed smile as his hand swung out to point towards his room.

“Let’s give you a taster first,” grinned Lane. She turned towards Rory and slid her mouth close to the brunette’s ear, “Remember what I said in the car, just follow my lead and go for it. You’ll enjoy it.”

Rory gave another nervous nod. Lane shoot her gaze quickly at Aaron who was standing impatiently at his door and then back to Rory as their heads moved so they were opposite each other. Lane smiled and opened her mouth, bringing it down on Rory. The brunette didn’t react for a moment, letting Lane do all the work, but then she recalled Lane’s words and opened her own lips, allowing the Korean’s lithe tongue to slide into her mouth. She was a good kisser, she must have learnt something from Dean and Jess, thought Lane. The Korean pushed her mouth harder onto her friend’s pushing her tongue in further and swirling it around Rory’s mouth. It was giving Aaron a show, from the corner of her eye she could see he was no longer slouched impatiently, but straight up and fully engaged in watching the tableau in front of him. Lane gave him more…

With one hand she lifted the front of her friend’s skirt, showing the white panties, sticking into the camel-toe sexily. Rory kissed hard back at her, content to follow Lane’s lead and expose her underwear. But Lane hadn’t finished. Still holding the skirt up she moved her other hand from Rory’s back to her front. A finger slid under the cotton of the panties and found Rory’s slit. The brunette teen’s eyes widened and her mouth fell away from Lane, as she looked at her friend in surprise, “Lane… what…?” Lane’s finger slid into the hole and Rory’s question was answered.

“Follow my lead,” Lane murmured and pushed her digit in and out. Rory felt soft and warm and she was already getting wet. Lane moved her middle finger further in, feeling the warm walls grip round her finger like a fleshy vice. Up further she went, confirming her friend had no hymen, even if she was a virgin, moving further and further, exploring the hole. Rory groaned and giggled, resting her hands on her friend’s shoulders. Beside them Aaron’s Bermuda’s bulged so hard the seams threatened to split.

“Ooooh, aaaarrhhh,” Rory gave a little quiver as Lane found her spot. 

The Korean rubbed and pressured it for a moment or two, making her friend gasp more loudly and shake with excitement as she came. Not for too long, it was only a taster, a preview; Lane pulled out her wet finger and turned towards Aaron. Slowly and deliberately she put her finger in her mouth and sucked it clean of Rory; “Mmmnn, nice,” she purred.

“Looks it,” said Aaron, “Though the deal is I get to join in, not just watch.”

“We’re counting on it, aren’t we Rory?” her friend nodded as Lane took her hand and advanced the couple of steps that separated the teens from the dealer. She stood their for a moment, inches from him, smiling teasingly, watching him trying to control his breathing and struggling with his lust, ready to take them both. Lane dropped Rory’s hand and flicked her friend a look, the brunette looked nervous and resolute together. It looked like she would continue to follow her lead without asking. Lane’s eyes went back to Aaron, “Your room?” 

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“Let me take this off then,” smiled Lane. She began to unbutton her blouse, so close to him that she as she undid the buttons her wrists were brushing his torso and she could feel his warm breath and smell the mints he’d just eaten - so much she could almost taste them. Beside her she could feel, as much as see, Rory doing the same undoing her own top and following Lane’s lead in letting it drop to the floor. 

Aaron’s mouth twitched as he looked down at the two pairs of firm teenie tits, just held in check by their sexy black bras. “You just gonna tease?”

“No,” said Lane. She unclipped her bra and let it slowly slide off her tits and drop. Seconds later Rory followed her, the brunette blushing slightly at the first man to see her boobs. Lane gave a wicked smile at Aaron, her hands moving to the top of his Bermuda’s and her thumbs sliding under the elastic, “So you going to show us what you’ve got?”

His hands moved round to the waists of the girls opposite him and then slid lower, massaging the top of their thighs through Rory’s skirt and Lane’s denim jeans. He smiled, the grin arrogant and a little cruel, but sexy, “You gonna make it worth my while?”

“Oh yeah,” said Lane, “We going to do that.”

She wiggled free from Aaron’s grip and moved down to her knees, pulling the Bermuda’s down as she descended. His prick was huge, almost twelve inches, and it was thick as well, so round she’d struggle to get it in her mouth. And it was hard, like iron, a steel prong sticking out. The teen could feel herself almost salivating with lust and she slid her tongue out and along the hard member, feeling it bounce over the veins and carve a wet line across his flesh. Down she went, carrying on until she was at the end of the shaft and then she went round and down so that her tongue was under his balls, licking at the smooth bag. From the corner of her eye she could see Rory getting down to her knees and looking at the prick, awe-struck. Lane smiled and turned to her friend, “There’s plenty to share. Let’s lick together.”

“Okay,” said Rory.

Just do what I do,” smiled Lane and returned her tongue to the massive member. Rory paused, just for a second, and joined her friend in licking at the shaft. Aaron gave a groan of pleasure and excited anticipation, his rock hard dick so tense it was like a spring. The two teens worked him in unison, Lane’s tongue moving up and down and round, Rory following her, running over his huge shaft and sliding over any part not touched by her friend’s saliva. Lane slid down and went for his balls again, sucking and licking at the two round scrotum. Even if the cock blocked most of her sight line, she could still see Rory’s tits jiggling as the brunette moved and hear the slurp of her tongue as it moved over the cock. Her own tongue probed and petted at the bag, before she brought it slowly up the underside of his prick, leaving the shaft wet and shiny with her saliva. Her own twat was aching with desire - she was ready. 

Standing up Lane unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, her panties followed. Down below Rory was still servicing Aaron with her mouth, except she had moved from licking him with her tongue and was giving him a full blow, her lips clamped round his member as she vigorously bobbed back and forth. Lane felt a moment of pride, all the stories she’d told her friend of her recent sexual adventures had told Rory what guys liked and her friend was putting that new found knowledge to use. On the other hand, “Easy…” Lane pulled her friend’s head back, “We’re here to give more than head.”

Aaron looked disappointed, but didn’t say anything as Rory stood up, blushing, “I got carried away.”

“Don’t worry. Now let’s get these off,” Lane put her hand under the elastic of her friend’s skirt and pulled it down to the thighs. Rory took over and pulled it the rest of the way down, and as she was doing so Lane’s thumbs were under the elastic of the brunette’s panties. Soon they were on the floor with the rest of the clothes. They kicked off their shoes and pulled off their socks and stood their, with their only covering being Lane’s glasses and Rory’s watch.

“Bedroom now?” asked Lane mischievously as she touched her wet pussy, her fingers moving through the tiny strip of black hair above her hole, before sliding round the shaven and smooth skin round the quim lips.

“Yeah,” said Aaron, kicking off his sandals and pulling off the shirt. 

He led them into the room and Lane got on the bed, spreading her legs, “Come fuck me then,” she turned over onto her front, “And you can have a go at this hole if you’re good.”

Shaking his head Aaron, put his arm round the naked waist of Rory Gilmore and smiled, “I wanna make sure I get my money’s worth, the virgin first.”

Lane got up, trying to contain her annoyance – she had planned to allow Rory to be broken in gently by having her watch at first, but that wasn’t the real irritation, which was that was so horny she could have burst. She turned to Rory, her friend looked nervous, “That alright with you?”

“It’s alright with me and that’s all that matters,” said Aaron, pushing Rory towards the bed, “At least if you want your pot.”

“It’s good,” said Rory, forcing a smile and getting on the bed.

There was no option but to go along with it. But Lane had no plans on being a passive spectator, not with a pussy so hot that it was molten. She got onto her knees beside Rory and placing her hands on her thighs spread her friend’s legs open, whilst turning her head to look at Aaron, “You want to fuck her?”

“Dang she’s sweet,” said Aaron. 

Lane reached out and took hold off his cock, rubbing and stroking it, guiding it down into her friend’s snatch. Rory gasped as the top of the dick entered her, too big to easily slip down her tight virginal hole. Lane’s hand’s slid between her and Aaron, down to the inside of the teen’s thighs, easing them further apart as Aaron withdrew and returned, his big prick entering further each time. Rory groaned and stretched, trying to accommodate him – Lane took her hand and stroked it before moving her mouth down to the brunette’s titty and starting to kiss and lick it. Rory began to relax more, her body becoming less tense and rigid, allowing Aaron to move faster and harder. “Oooohh,” she gasped, “That’s feeling good.” 

The dick entered deeper, Aaron moving faster and harder, opening her tight pussy and taking Rory’s virginity in a series of deep, penetrating thrusts. Lane continued to do her part, sliding her tongue round Rory’s nipples, making them stand up, erect and hard, like little cupolas on a top of a dome. A very shaky dome, as Rory titties bounced and quivered with the rest of her as she reacted to the fucking, shaking and moving up and down the bed as Aaron’s prick rammed her. 

“Ooohhh, God, ooohhh, this is good. Fuck me, don’t stop, yes, carry on. Ooooh, urrrghh, Lane…” Rory gripped the bed and cried out in pleasure, obviously enjoying her first big dong immensely.

Lane’s tongue continued to play with her BFF’s tits, sucking and licking at the nubs, keeping them stiff, biting them and pulling them with her teeth. One of her hands was down, just above Rory’s pussy, massaging the brunette’s skin and flesh; she could feel the pressure as Aaron’s twelve incher rammed into Rory’s cunt, driving the hole open. With her other hand she moved round to her own butt and began to push a finger in, first her pinkie finger and once that had gone fully in, replacing with her larger middle finger. She wanted to be prepared for when Aaron finished fucking Rory and she didn’t want him to waste time on opening her butt; and it felt good – not as great as a cock, but still enough to make her quiver.

“Fuck, fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” grunted Aaron as he continued to pound Rory.

The brunette was gasping in pleasure in reply, “Aaaarrghh, God, yesss, fuucckk, God, God, I’m cumming, oh my God, uurrrghhh, ooooohhhh.”

Lane bit down lightly on a nipple, stretching it as she pulled upwards. Her friend’s back arched and she screamed, though Lane knew it was more from the effects of the big dong slamming into her than her own efforts, fun though they were. “Fuucckk, aaarrrghh, fuck,” gasped Rory, her arms stretching out like she was being crucified and her hands gripping and ungripping like she was in a midst of a fit, “Uuurrrrghhh, aarrrghhh, God, fuck, yes, fuck, fuck.”

As the teen quivered and quaked Lane began to worry that Rory would be getting all the fun, that Aaron would want to spend all his energy deflorinating the virgin rather than ramming his cock down the anus of the more experienced Korean. She wiggled her butt and forced her finger deeper down it, hoping to persuade the dealer to swap holes without her actually saying anything – she didn’t want to appear desperate for dick, even if she was so horny that she was afire.

Whether it was energetic fingering of her ass or that Aaron had always planned to swap holes the dealer suddenly pulled his dick out of Rory, spraying her pussy cum over her the flesh round her and Lane’s hand, which was still massaging them. He moved behind Lane, “You want me?”

“Yes,” Lane brought her head up from Rory’s tits and spread her hands out in front of her. She lifted her butt and wiggled it, “In my ass.”

“Sounds like a plan,” grinned Aaron. His hands took hold off Lane’s buttocks and pried them apart. His big dick, still slick with Rory’s cum. began to push into her hole. Lane groaned and wiggled, pushing back to help him in. Her fingers had done some of the prep, but his dong was so big and wide it still was an effort. He moved back and pressed forward again, slowly his dick gouged downwards, her walls squeezing and fighting it, her body arching back to meet him. He held her tighter and dragged himself forward “Fuck, shit, baby, that’s a fucking tight as hell ass you’ve got Lane.”

“Uurrrgh. Yes. It is. Give it me. Give it me all. Fuck my butt,” Lane grunted out, terse and to the point, as she rocked and twisted, moving herself to take his huge dick. Gradually he was getting deeper, opening her, battering away the anal resistance. Lane gripped the bedding and swung herself back, feeling more of his foot long length pound down her ass, “Aaaarggh. Fuck. Bang me harder. Fuck me. I want your dick. In my ass. I want it in my butt.”

Beside her Rory was recovering from her own pussy pounding and had struggled onto her knees. She was staring in fascination at the big dick ramming in and out of her friend’s backhole. The brunette’s hand stole down to her pussy and she began to finger-fuck herself, moaning softly, as her other hand gripped and played with the titties that Lane had been suckling. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Aaron grunted and panted as he slammed harder and harder into Lane, as they both looked at the masturbating Rory. It might have been Lane’s imagination, or it might have been that her ass was starting to spread, but it seemed that Aaron was going faster and harder, his huge cock pounding deep into her hole, as he gazed at Rory. If he was Lane couldn’t blame him, a naked Rory, her mouth open in lust, fingering her sweet wet snatch, was a sight, and the sounds of her moans were a further turn-on. In fact if Lane hadn’t been gripping the bedding and screaming in orgasmic pleasure she’d have been diddling her own pussy looking at her friend.

Not that she needed to worry about her own sexual pleasure. Aaron’s dong was deep within her now, thrusting down her anal hole and ramming at her G-spot from behind the wall. The thickness of him was spreading her, the bulging cock pressing against the walls as it slammed in, each thrust making her quiver and quake with orgasmic pleasure. “Aaarrrghh, aarrrghh. Harder. Give it me harder. Fuck me deep. Fuck me good.”

He was slamming against her, his balls slapping at her cheeks as the full foot of dick dived deep into her ass. His hands gripped her sides, dragging himself forward and levering himself back, the fingers squeezing at her flesh, the nails, short and jagged, scratching at her, leaving small red weals on her sides. Sweat was covering her forehead; slowly it slid down to mist up her glasses and make the world outside seem like a fog. She could see Rory only as a pink blur, an arm moving and a body shaking. Lane closed her eyes and squealed, “Arrrrghhh, oooooh, aaaarrrghhh.”

“I want to join in,” giggled Rory. Lane opened her eyes and turned her head to see her friend had moved position, no longer was she playing with herself, or at least not just with herself, now she was on her knees using one hand to balance, whilst she used the other to play with her pussy. The brunette’s face was just inches away from Lane’s ass and she flashed Lane a quick smile, before bringing it closer. Her mouth opened and her tongue flicked out, running over Lane’s quivering cheeks and trying to get at the dick pumping in and out of her ass. Aaron was moving so fast that Rory was fighting a loosing battle, but from the feel of the flick of her tongue and the way her body quaked as she enthusiastically fingered her slot, it was a fight Rory was up for. 

With Rory’s tongue sliding over her the orgasmic pleasure seemed to just get better. Lane screamed and squealed, her body shuddering as with each vigorous thrust Aaron dick hammered against her G-spot, slamming through the cervix wall and making the clit quiver. The teen’s insides felt like they were being put in a blender, whipping around and twisting, explosions of pleasure tearing her. “Fuck harder, fuck me harder,” she screamed.

Aaron did so. His dick pounded at her butt as he slammed against her, his muscular body ramming her forward. Rory moved position again; this time sliding herself under Lane so that she was below her friend’s pussy. Lane squealed and squeaked as Rory’s tongue dived in, lapping at her wet slot. It was heaven; blissful pleasure flowing through her as both her holes were filled and serviced, cock and tongue working together in a harmonious whole of ecstasy. Her body arched and twisted, “Fuuucckk, yessss.”

“Fuck, yes,” grunted Aaron, almost like an echo. He groaned and stopped moving, so suddenly it was like he had hit a wall. The reason became clear soon enough as his cock twitched and pumped, shooting his cum into her tight hole, filling it with his white, velvety sperm. He pulled himself out and collapsed on the bed.

“Me next,” said Rory, pulling herself from beneath Lane, any shyness had long gone, “I want it in my butt as well.”

“Give him a few minutes,” said Lane.

Rory shook her head and smiled, “Use your mouth to get him hard Lane.”

Rory was her best friend and Lane was more than willing to do that favour for her. She smiled, “Okay.”

Still on her hands and knees she moved position so that her mouth was over Aaron and began to lick his flaccid cock, coated as it was with his and her cum and juice. She had just begun, not enough to get any reaction, when she felt Rory behind her. The brunette’s hand gripped the young Korean’s butt and pulled apart the cheeks. Lane gasped, her breath gushing into her lungs in a rush, as Rory’s tongue entered her asshole. It swirled round and round the open hole, licking at the cum and slurping it down. Lane let out a moan of pleasure as Rory probed further in, finding the goo and pushing it around and down or lapping it into her throat like it was cream for a cat. Deeper and deeper Rory went, exploring Lane’s most intimate hole, until she couldn’t get any further, her face lodged between the cheeks and her tongue wiggling in Lane’s open hole. 

“MMmnnn,” Lane moaned in pleasure and sent her tongue down Aaron’s shaft. Lane’s skills and the sound and sight of Rory’s anal slurping were arousing and soon Aaron was hard again. Lane’s mouth opened and she took the dong between her lips, moving slowly down, feeling it stretch her lips as she went further. She slid up, leaving a trail of saliva marking her passage. She’d only been able to fit in half the dick so she went down again, quivering in pleasure as Rory did to her ass what she was doing to Aaron. He lay back and relaxed as the two teens used their mouths to satisfy, slurping and sucking sounds filling the room.

Lane’s ass was closing, forcing Rory’s tongue back. The teen continued to lick the hole, but less deeply. Lane didn’t mind, her friend had cleaned out most of the anal cream pie in the most delightful way and even as the tongue exited the pleasure of it remained. She carried on sucking Aaron’s cock, making sure it was ready for Rory’s virginal ass – she remembered how it had felt the first time a cock had gone up her butthole and she wanted it as lubed as possible for her friend. She was still struggling to fit it all in her mouth when Rory’s head appeared next to hers. The brunette smiled, “Let me help.”

She didn’t wait for an answer, but started to lick round the balls and the bottom of his shaft. Lane lifted her head up off the cock, she wouldn’t be able to fit any more in, certainly not with Rory getting in the way, but if she couldn’t suck she could lick. Her tongue moved round the top, cleaning the polished end and down the shaft. The two teens giggled as their tongues touch, intertwining round the huge cock, before separating and continuing to slide round. Aaron groaned, “Fuck, this is hot, two cuties on my dick.”

Neither answered, both to intent on washing the prick, cleaning it of cum and leaving it slippery and shiny and hard as iron, ready for anal action. Their tongues flicked and slid, wiping it with their saliva. 

But there was more to be done to prepare Rory for her anal stuffing, than just lubing the dick with spit. Lane lifted her head from Aaron and said to Rory, “You keep on licking it, make it nice and wet for your ass.” Rory nodded and ran her tongue up the shaft. Lane smiled at her friend and carried on, “I’m just going to work your butt, get it ready.” 

“Oh, sure,” giggled Rory, stopping licking the dick for a moment. 

Lane moved behind her. Rory’s firm teen butt was quivering as the teen lapped. It looked so enticing that Lane wondered why she’d never tried it on before. She gripped the cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing the small, tight, virgin fuckhole. Rory quivered and moaned a little louder as Lane put her mouth down there and ran her tongue between the cheeks and over the hole. She moved up and down, soaking the hole with her spit, covering it with saliva.

“Oooohhh,” Rory gave a small gasp as Lane pushed her finger into the tight hole. Some of the saliva went in as well, oozing down the hole opened by the digit. Lane moved her finger round, pushing and tickling, expanding the virgin territory like she was a settler clearing forest. Rory gave another series of small moans and gasps, temporarily bringing her head up from the dick to squeal her pleasure. Lane fingered deeper and harder, pushing her digit as far as it could, working it back and forth, alternating the finger with spitting into the hole, making it wet and ready. Rory quivered again, “Oooohhh.”

“I think she’s ready for something bigger,” grinned Aaron.

Lane agreed; it was time. She pulled her head away from Rory and looked at Aaron, lying back, his torso rippling and his big cock, wet with her friend’s spit, standing up like a skyscraper. “Don’t bother to move,” Lane said, “It’ll be easier for Rory if she goes down on you.”

“Hey, whatever,” nodded Aaron, “I can lie back and think of… something.”

Lane “Ror, I’ll help you in.” Rory nodded, her face a mix of nervousness and excitement. “You can go down as fast or slow as you want,” Lane continued. She got up and helped position her friend so that she was hovering over the huge dick. Lying on the bed beside Rory Lane took hold off her friend’s tummy and lower back and gently guided her down until the tip of the dick was just an inch below the teen. The diminutive Korean smiled at her friend, “You ready?”

Rory nodded, “I am.”

“Down you go,” said Lane. She let go off her friend and took hold of the dick, guiding it into the ass of Rory Gilmore. The brunette gave a small squeak as for the first time ever a dick started to enter her anus. She raised herself a little, taking herself off the dick and hovered for a moment. Lane said, “Take hold off your cheeks in your hands and pull them. Don’t worry I’ll guide it in.” Rory did as her friend said, grabbing the cheeks and plying them apart before lowering herself. She gave another squeak as she landed on the dick, but this time she didn’t raise herself, instead she forced herself down. It was only an inch or two, and given the size, she had a long way to go yet, but it was further than before. “Good, that’s it,” giggled Lane encouragingly.

“How am I doing?” Rory asked.

“More to go,” said Lane before Aaron could say anything, “but you’re doing well. It’ll be sore at first, but keep going.”

Rory pushed herself further down, a grimace crossed her face, but it didn’t stop her taking an extra two inches. Lane let go of Aaron’s dick, it was so deeply embedded in her friend’s butt it didn’t need any more help. Instead she sat back, sliding her fingers over her own wet pussy and giving Rory encouragement, “Good girl. You can do it. Just a few more inches. Wow, you’re starting to really get down.”

Aaron was speaking as well, “This is so tight. You’re so fucking tight and small. Come on down baby girl, fuck my dick.”

His and Lane’s words were almost lost in the grunts and screams and cries from Rory, “Aaaarrrghh! Oooohhh! Fuuuccckkk. My asssss! Oooohhh!” But slowly the teen was going down, sometimes lifting herself and sometimes pushing harder, but inch by inch the cock was going up her ass and spreading her chute like it was elastic. And as it got deeper Rory was starting to see why her friend loved it in her ass and her noises changed to pleasured moans, ecstatic squeals and excited shrieks, “Aaaarrrghh! Oooohhh! Fuuuccckkk. My asssss! Oooohhh!”

Aaron gripped her waist and started hammering his dick up, the two of them moving together faster and harder, slamming together as he gave the brunette the full length. Rory’s body arched, her back bending and her hair flowing down behind her, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck my butt! Fuck my asshole so fucking hard! Aaaarrrghh, fuck it with your big cock, fuck it harder!”

Aaron was really getting into his stride, raising his hips to vigorously ram his dick into Rory. The teen quivered and shook with excitement, and Lane rubbed her own cunt harder, fingering the wet pussy until she could feel herself quivering and cumming. Rory screamed again, convulsing orgasmically, “Aaaarrrghhh!”

It was so obvious that Rory was enjoying her first anal drilling. Lane knew how it felt, the feel of a big dick stretching you out, the thud of a body against yours, the intense orgasms wracking you. From Lane’s experience the only thing better than an anal fucking was getting your pussy banged at the same time. The Korean smiled to herself, whilst without a second cock she couldn’t quiet give Rory the same thing she could do the next best.

She moved so that she was between Rory and Aaron’s legs, her face inches from Rory slot; the pussy was soaked with lust. Lane looked at her bouncing friend and giggled as she said, “You want me to eat your cunt?”

“Yes! Yes! Eat my pussy, fuck my ass! AAAArrrghh, make me cum!” Rory shrieked.

Down went Lane’s mouth on the twat and she began to tongue the hole. She could feel the vibrations of the cock pounding in, making Rory quake and shake, she could hear Rory shrieks, loud and wanton, she could taste Rory cum, sweet and succulent. Lane’s tongue went in deeper, sweeping round the wet hole as she explored and probed, seeking Rory’s sweet spots and in the meantime slurping as much of the brunettes juice up as she could. Her hands pushed at the insides of Rory’s thighs, opening the teen up, but also pushing her back further on the prong. Rory shrieked and squealed more, her pussy rising into Lane’s face as the cock punched her forward, “Aaaarrrghh, urrrrghhh, fuuuuckk! I want it, I want it!”

Lane tongue darted harder in as she found the clit, racing over it like there was a time limit. Behind it she could feel the hard, fast thump of Aaron’s dick hammering at the wall and stimulating from behind. Rory was orgasming so vigorously she was almost bent over as her body arched and quivered, moving like she was a spitting live wire, “AAAArrrggghh… fuuucckkk! I…. Fuck me!”

“Shit,” gasped Aaron and blew his load into the teen’s ass. Rory gave another squeal as the warm wet goo blasted up her back hole, then with a moan she dropped off his cock and lay face-down on the bed. 

Lane wasn’t finished with her friend yet. She leant over her and pulled apart the brunette’s ass cheeks. “Mmmnnn,” she said and slid her tongue into the gaping hole, returning the favour from earlier.

“Oh Lane, that’s so good,” moaned her friend as the petite Korean tongue rolled over the sore spots and licked them better. Lane pulled the cheeks a little further apart so she could go deeper, taking the cum on her tongue and slurping it into her mouth. She pushed as far as she could, swivelling her tongue round and round. Slowly the walls began to close, forcing her back. She retreated slowly, her tongue darting into the hole and fighting against the closure, each lick and lap making Rory quiver and cry out in pleasure, “Oooohh”. Lane carried on until she had taken as much of the sperm as she could and her tongue was just licking the top half-inch of the hole and its entrance.

Aaron got up from the bed and padded out. Lane dropped down beside Rory, “Enjoy that?”

“It was… I can see why you want to get fucked so often… it was,” Rory stopped and shook her head, speechless for once.

A few moments Aaron returned with a small bag, he grinned and tossed it on the bed, “My end of the deal. I gotta say you ho’s earned it.”

Lane smiled, “If you want we can come back tomorrow and earn some more.”

“You’ll bankrupt me,” said Aaron grinning. He didn’t say no.


	4. 4

Lane Kim strode confidently into the hotel lobby and walked directly over to the elevator, not even glancing at the reception or the bellboy. It was how her escort agency boss – Madam might be a more accurate description – had told her to act when visiting a client; you had to look like you belonged there, not that you were a high class prostitute going to see a John. Or a Jill in this case. Rory stuck her hands in the pocket of her long coat and waited for the elevator to descend. Her fingers touched a piece of paper, on which she had scribbled the room number and the name of the hotel – a middle range chain in the outer suburbs of Hartford. She didn’t need to pull it out, she had memorised the room as she had the instructions of what her client wanted.

The bell to the elevator dinged as the doors opened. Lane stepped in and pressed the floor number. A man in a suit followed her in and he gave a polite nod. She gave a non-committal one back just enough to acknowledge they were two strangers trapped together in an enclosed space. He didn’t give her another glance, instead looking at his watch. With her glasses, smart bag over her shoulder and long, buttoned dark coat he probably thought she was a young looking professional. It would have shocked him that underneath she was wearing a sexy schoolgirl uniform, the skirt well up her thigh and the blouse tied across her midriff leaving her stomach bare. No panties either. The client wasn’t looking for an accurate representation of the schoolgirl look, more a sexual fantasy.

The bell on the lift dung again and the doors began to open. “My floor,” said Lane and stepped out, leaving the businessman glancing at his watch again. 

The teen looked at the room signs and turned left, following them down the corridor. She could feel her pussy tingling with excitement - it always did. Some of the women did escort work for the money. Not Lane, sure it was a bonus to find yourself several hundred dollars richer and she loved slipping the money in her tin under the floorboards. But she didn’t need it, she made more from dealing pot and a little coke. No, she had joined the escort business because she was a naughty little nympho and this way she could get plenty of fucks and sucks. 

She stopped at the door and undid her coat, so that the client could see what she was wearing. She was sure the woman would like it; it was suitably sluttish. Most of her clients were men, so it was a nice change to have a woman, especially when she was going to be the dominant one – not that she didn’t enjoy being bottomed or banged by guys, they were fun as well. In fact Lane hadn’t yet found any pairing or act she hadn’t liked. She licked her lips to brighten the gloss and pushed her chest out a little so that her pop-up bra and unbuttoned shirt conspired to make her titties seem even bigger and bouncier than they were. Her knuckles rapped at the door.

It swung open so quickly that the client must have been waiting on the other side of it.

“Lane,” the Jill gasped in shock.

“Lorelai,” Lane replied, equally surprised.

*

Lane stood in front of the mirror touching up her make-up; she always did it at Rory’s house – her own Mom thinking that lipstick and eye-shadow was the work of, if not the devil, at least someone who was probably going to end up sharing the afterlife with him. The teen pursed her lips, rubbing them together to clear any excess and make sure the gloss was even. Very cute, she thought to herself, and fuckable, which was the main thing.

She turned from the full-length mirror and towards her friend. Rory was wearing jeans and nothing else, frowning in concentration as she looked at a couple of bras on the bed, one a blue which matched her denims, the other as black as coal. “Which one?” she asked Lane nervously.

The choice was easy. Lane pointed to the nearest, “That one.” Rory put it on, sliding the cups over her titties, pushing them up and together. Lane smiled, “It’ll soon be off anyway; I don’t think the guys are looking for a fashion show.”

“It’s still important to look good,” said Rory and gestured for a white pullover, which was crumpled over the chair next to Lane. Her friend passed it her and she pulled it over her head; it was tight and thinner that it looked, the outline of the bra visible. The teen moved her head, pulling any hair strands that had been stuck in the sweater out and letting them hang loose. “You could come as well,” she smiled cheerfully, but Lane had been her friend long enough to know that Rory was nervous. 

“Pass me your old blazer,” Lane said. Rory passed it to her, the smile still on her face. Lane took it and looked it over; Rory had removed the badge on the pocket, leaving it a darker colour than the surrounds, but apart from that it looked fine – the perfect complement to the rest of her slutty schoolgirl outfit. She shrugged it on and turned to the mirror, yes, that worked. She turned back to Rory, “You’ll be good.”

“But two guys… at once,” Rory smile’s faltered and her anxious face came to the fore. Then her smile beamed up again as if an idea had just popped into her head, though Lane suspected that it had been their for a while, “We could put them off until tomorrow and then take one each.” 

Lane was almost tempted, she seldom said ‘no’ to dick. But Mrs Kim was aware that Lorelai was away at a hospitality event overnight and that Rory was alone, her Mama wasn’t naïve and knew that meant loud music and, despite her strict admonitions, a glass of wine. It had been with some reluctance the older Kim had agreed her teenage daughter could spend the night at Rory’s, thinking it would prevent Rory being tempted to invite a boy round. But in return Lane would need to spend extra time cleansing her soul and a Sunday afternoon’s bible reading beckoned. Lane picked up a joint, pushed the bedroom window open a little more and lit the weed. She sucked it and turned to Rory, offering her friend some. She waited until Rory had taken it and sucked in a lung full before replying, “No, you take them.”

“You sure? Their big dicks, your tight ass? It’s your thing. And you’re better at negotiating than me, I always get tongue tied.”

“I’m going to get my full of pussy tonight, with a Milf with a schoolgirl fetish so it’s not like I’m going without,” Lane took the pot back and took another puff. It was good stuff, “You’ll be fine, I’ve already done the talking; two grand of pot and one grand of coke for two and a half and your ass and pussy. The guys know you’ve not done DP before, but Aaron says neither has Walt, so they’re not expecting porn star style. Anyway once they’re in you, all you have to do is squeak and squeal, they’ll do all the work.”

“Okay,” said Rory. She didn’t sound totally convinced.

Lane grinned, “Honestly, Rory, it’s as easy as falling of a log. And take it from me, you know how much you love one cock, two’s not just twice as good it’s orgasm squared.”

“Sure,” Rory smiled; it was still one which was tinged with anxiety, but it was also one of acceptance. Lane didn’t worry about her friend, she knew Rory would be fine, she’d been exactly the same when they’d gone round to give away her virginity and the teen had loved that. Rory was just a bit of a nervous nympho at times. 

“I’ve told the Aaron we’ll go fifty-fifty on the profits,” said Lane, “We just go straight down the middle with our half.”

“Cool,” Rory nodded. “I can get it ready tomorrow afternoon, weigh it all up and get the prices.” She looked a lot more confident now she was talking Math rather than sex.

“Keep some for us,” said Lane. It was her time to look nervous - it would be her and Rory’s first deal, it was important they got it sold; otherwise, no matter how good a fuck Rory Aaron wouldn’t be offering them a dealership again. “I can sell seven fifty dollars worth of coke for double that to your ex, Jesse reckons he can shift it to a friend in New York. You sure you can get rid of the rest and the pot?”

“Louise and Madeline have promised to help shift it round school in return for a small cut of the profits.”

“Good,” said Lane. She forced herself to relax and took another drag of the pot. Time to change the subject, “So how am I looking?”

“Whoever that Milf is, she’s in for the banging of her life,” grinned her friend.

*

For a few moments Lorelai Gilmore and Lane Kim just stood there, looking at each other. Lane’s brain working overtime – wrong room? No, she had it memorised. Lorelai’s long lost twin? Not unless the twin also knew a Korean cutie called Lane. Lorelai was the client? The door had opened supernaturally quickly, like Lorelai had been on the other side waiting and the Milf was prepared for a guest, her lips recently glossed and her dress both cheap and short and revealing. Lane’s brain clicked round again and she smiled, slipping into professional mode, “Hello, I’m Lane Kim. I’m a naughty schoolgirl.”

She entered the hotel room, pushing aside Lorelai who made no effort to stop her. There was a brown envelope on the desk. Lane walked over to it and peeked inside; inside was a bundle of ten dollar bills; she didn’t need to count it to know there was five hundred dollars – she was expensive, but - as Lorelai was about to find – worth it. She turned back to the stunned looking Milf and waved at her with the envelope, “For me?” Lorelai nodded soundlessly. Lane smiled at her, “I don’t need to count it, I trust you,” she said and slid it into the inside pocket of her coat, before immediately sliding out of it and hanging it over a comfy seat in the corner of the roof.

She turned back to Lorelai; the Milf seemed to be recovering from her shock, a gleam in her eye as she looked at Lane in the short skirt and tied up blouse, the teen’s cleavage very definitely on show. The teen moved to a more seductive pose, putting a hand on her waist and punching her chest out. She let Lorelai admire her slender body and toned stomach, showing her Mom’s friend the sensual, wicked side of Lane that she had never seen before. After all Lorelai had paid a lot for her…

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Lorelai pulled her gaze from Lane’s cleavage and for the first time looked her in the face. “I don’t normally do this type of thing.” 

Lane saw she was blushing as she spoke, but she wasn’t denying she’d hired her. The teen smiled, it wasn’t the first time she’d had to calm a nervous client, “I do.” 

Lorelai eyes flicked down and she licked her lips, “Do you? I mean… have you? What about…?” she trailed off.

Lane wasn’t sure exactly what Lorelai was asking, but she guessed it might be how good girl Lane Kim had come to be bad girl Lane. Lane shrugged and smiled, “I don’t discuss my personal life with clients,” she replied politely. Lorelai wasn’t the first customer who’d wanted to ask her questions about how she’d ended up as an escort or why, though she was the first who knew her Stars Hollow alter ego. Lane was used to batting the questions aside, as a professional Lane didn’t hold with personal talk, though if she had wanted to reply the answer was simple - it paid well and fucking was fun.

Lorelai nodded and blushed a little more, though she closed the door behind her, suggesting that even if she was still not comfortable she was close to deciding that as Lane was here they might as well fuck. Lane helped her in her decision making by undoing an extra button on her blouse, exposing more of her black bra and the round mounds it was covering. Lane walked over to the desk and took out her exercise book and a pen, putting them down on the blotter, even though her back was turned aware that all the time Lorelai’s eyes were feasting on her. She deliberately bent over, as she went into her bag and letting her skirt ride up her thighs and cling tightly to her shapely behind. She remained in position a few moments, knowing that she was driving up Lorelai’s libido, before she turned to the Milf and pretending she was searching for something, though in reality she had found it immediately. She straightened with the strap-on panties in her hand and opened a drawer and slid them in. Lorelai’s eyes followed the toy, before moving back to Lane as she turned and ran a finger between her cleavage “So you want to do it?”

“Yes,” said Lorelai and she blushed again, turning her head slightly to avoid looking Lane in the eye.

The teen smiled, this would be fun, she hadn’t ever really thought about doing it with Lorelai Gilmore, her lesbian fantasies tending to go for more buxom and blonder women, but now she was here she decided that the Milf brunette was pretty damned hot looking. “I was told your fantasy was that I’m your foster daughter and you’ve just got back from talking to the Principal who’s not happy with my behaviour. You start to tell me off, but it turns out I’m the dominant one. Is that right?”

“Yes,” Lorelai’s cheeks were red and she was looking at a picture of some fruit on the wall rather than Lane, “You fuck me in every hole, totally humiliate me.”

“I was told you want me to call you Mommy?”

Lorelai’s blush was so warm it was almost burning, “I think Lorelai wouldn’t be right. You’re my foster daughter after all.”

“That’s cool, also I’m to verbally abuse you as well, so I won’t be calling you Mommy for long,” she looked at the Lorelai. The Milf was still for a moment, pondering, then she nodded. “I’m ready when you are,” Lane sat down at the desk and opened her exercise book. She figured that naughty schoolgirls wouldn’t do math so instead she started to doodle, drawing matchstick figures with large tits bouncing on other matchstick figures with what looked like five limbs. 

There was silence in the room, the only sound the scratch of Lane’s pen on the paper; it went on for so long that Lane wondered if Lorelai had changed her mind and had decided for a quite night in. Just when Lane was about to ask if there was anything wrong Lorelai came up behind her and forcefully put her hand down on the book, “I’ve just been to see Principal Charleston. He’s not happy with your performance, he said you put all your effort in trying to feel up the cheerleading squad.”

If it was a mother-daughter fantasy which was really about Rory that was way off, Rory would be more into being fucked by the local drug dealer, not that Lorelai knew that and Lane didn’t think now was the moment to tell her. Still Lorelai wanted her to be bad and bad she’d be. She turned a sulky look on her face, “So? School’s boring, and so what if I want some pussy; it’s better than being one of those stick stuck up ass types who’s head’s always in a library book.”

“That’s not the attitude I want to see,” said Lorelai sternly, a frown creasing her forehead, “If you don’t improve your grades we’ll be having words young lady.”

Lane grinned inwardly, wondering how much of the fantasy was about sex and how much it was about really having a grade perfect daughter who needed no parenting where school was concerned. But out loud she gave a scowl and under her breath, but loud enough for Lorelai to hear, scowled, “Bitch.” 

She turned back to her exercise book as Lorelai stood in mock anger, her hands on her hips, “What did you call me?”

“I called you a bitch, Mommy” said Lane louder, the role-play was kind of liberating for her as well, she’d never dare talk to Momma Lane like that.

Lorelai reached down hard for Lane’s shoulder, gripping it hard and almost pulling the teen to up. Lane stood and turned so she was facing Lorelai, the older woman’s face puce, fake anger mixed with real lust. The Milf stared at her, “Listen to me. I won’t have you throwing your education away like some skank, after some pussy. Even if it means keeping you in the house all day.”

Lane gave Lorelai her most rebellious look, one she had been practising in the mirror for years and never quite got round to using, “You’d like that wouldn’t you, Mommy, you’d like this to be stuck at home with you.” To emphasis the point Lane slid her hands seductively down her slender body, and untying the knot on her blouse that kept it together. Lorelai looked at her, lust etched into her face, and Lane slid out of her blazer, “You want me under your eye Mommy?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Lorelai was so excited by Lane open blouse that she was almost growling, her voice hoarse with desire.

“Yeah, you do Mommy. I’ve seen you watching me, wanting to kiss, nibble at my titties, fuck my sweet little pussy,” the teen felt herself getting wet with excitement. She pushed her bra down just enough for her titties to free themselves and slide over it, pushing away the thin material of her blouse and giving Lorelai a glimpse of her titties, “That’s why you don’t want me feeling up the cheerleaders, you want me for yourself.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Lorelai. She was saying the words, but her acting skills weren’t enough to conceal her desire. All the signs were there - the excited gleam in her eyes, the little grunts and pants of anticipation, a hand clenching itself in front of her as if the second she loosened it would be under the dress and hitting her pussy.

Lane knew how she felt, her own cunt was tingling with excitement at doing Lorelai Gilmore. She gave a hard looking smile and said, “So if you’re not a fucking dyke who wants to fuck me stop me doing this.” She slammed her mouth on Lorelai’s, gripping the back of the woman’s head with one hand and keeping her in place as her tongue tried to force its way into the Milf’s mouth. The brunette weakly tried to resist, one hand flailing until Lane caught the wrist and gripped it hard. She pressed herself harder, slowly forcing open Lorelai’s resistant lips and thrusting it in. It was obvious that the reluctance was for show only as Lorelai’s tongue began to engage right back with the teen’s, striking against it, slithering over, twirling and twisting around. Lorelai’s eyes were closed as she leant into it. Lane let go off her wrist, the arm fell to Lorelai’s side, unmoving. Her hand now free Lane took the time to pull the zip on the back of the dress down, still forcing her tongue to control the Milf’s mouth. Then the teen pulled back, a smile on her lips as she wiped her tongue over them, cleaning away the Milf’s saliva, “See, I knew you were a whore.”

“I…I…” Lorelai stammered, whether it was acting or whether she really was confused about how much she enjoyed this was a moot point, but also, to Lane, an irrelevant one.

The teen gripped at the older woman’s dress and brutally tore down the straps, before yanking it down to the waist leaving Lorelai’s tits bouncing as they were set free. Lane grinned, “You want to eat some pussy?”

“No…I…I don’t know,” Lorelai looked flustered. She also looked excited.

“I wasn’t asking whore,” said Lane. She grabbed Lorelai and propelled her onto the bed. The Milf fell forward, turning onto her back as Lane twisted her round and swung her legs up so that Lorelai was lying on the bed. Lane dropped out of her skirt with an easy professionalism, her bald twat was already wet with excitement. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Lorelai stammered her eyes wide as she looked at the cunt on display.

“Eat me bitch, eat me good.” Lane didn’t give the other woman long to examine it before getting on the bed and sitting down on her face, smothering Lorelai with the cunt. “Fucking eat me.”

Lorelai’s mouth opened and she began to lick at Lane’s fuckhole, thrusting between the lips and lapping greedily. Lane immediately gasped and shook as the older woman’s tongue dove into her. It was fast and hard, passionate and powerful – it made Lane think that Lorelai was no amateur; despite the Gilmore’s claim if she hadn’t done this often Lane Kim was a virgin nun. She ground her pussy down on Lorelai, squashing the woman pretty face between the teen’s thighs, “Eat me you fucking whore, eat my cunt like a slut.”

The Milf’s body quivered, shaking the bed as she pushed herself into the wet cunt, slurping at it energetically, redoubling her tonguing as Lane leant forward and started to slap the brunette’s naked titties, “More you cunt bitch, stick your tongue in deeper. Yeah, bitch, fuck me with it, fuck me like a Mommy fucks her little girl. Aaaarrhhh.” Lane had to admit that Lorelai could do things with her tongue that would have made her the most popular lesbian on the Eastern Seaboard if she’d been out; slashing her tongue deep into the petite Korean’s wet hole and hitting the spot with vigorous intensity. The teen moaned again, “Oooooohhh,” feeling the enjoyment course through her, “Uuurrhhh.”

Half of her would have been satisfied to just sit on Lorelai’s face and let the Milf slurp her sweet slit. But the other half remembered she’d been paid five hundred dollars and Lorelai should get her monies worth. The teen closed her eyes for a second, trying to take control of her body and stop herself succumbing to the orgasms. It took a few moments, but she managed, putting the pleasure into one part of her brain, leaving it luxuriating there before she returned to bitch schoolgirl Lane, dominator of her foster Mom. She slapped at Lorelai’s tits, making them wobble and jiggle, “Eat me harder, bitch, use that tongue like the skank you are.” She slapped the titties again, forehand and back, smacking them hard enough to bounce them and leave little red and pale blotches on the skin. “You’re a whore, you’re a fucking dumb, stupid slut who wants to eat teen pussy. That’s what you are, a fucking whore, no better than a street corner hooker.” Her hand slapped again, the tits rocked and swayed as she hit, her palms smacking against the soft flesh.

Lorelai’s tongue moved even faster and harder, her face pressing hard into Lane. The teen groaned and squeezed her thighs tighter, gripping the Milf’s head in a vice, “Eat me cunt, eat me!” she shouted and smacked the brunette’s boobs back and forth. Lorelai responded with enthusiasm, driving her tongue as deep into Lane as she could manage, so desperate to please the teen that her mouth pushed into the hole as well, her lips munching at the wet walls. Lane gasped and groaned, bucking with excitement. The pleasure was too much to take, so intense it was like shooting headfirst down a Helter Skelter. She closed her eyes and let out a gasp, “Fuuucck, yesss!”

The teen got off her, “Stay there you fucking whore,” she ordered as she pulled off her blouse and threw it to the floor, following it swiftly with her black bra.

Lorelai nodded and lay still, the only movements that of her chest rising and falling and a slight turn of her head so that she could watch Lane as the naked teen got off the bed and went over to the drawer where she placed her strap-on panties. She quickly pulled them on and turned to Lorelai, her hand sliding up and down the rubber dong, accenting its length and thickness. She smiled as she saw the brunette’s eyes widen;. “No, please Lane,” there was a tremor in the woman’s voice. Was it possible that Lorelai Gilmore never been banged by a twelve incher? No, she had asked for a big strap-on when she’d put in her request to Lane’s Madame; it was likely all part of the game. But in either case the Milf was in for a treat

Lane got onto the bed and knelt beside her, “You want me to fuck you Mommy? Don’t answer I can see you do, your fucking slut pussy is all wet.”

“Oooohh,” Lorelai gave a moan half excitement, half fear as Lane’s finger pushed under her dress and into her cunt. The teen wiggled and twisted it, letting the warmth cover her digit. “No, please…” Lorelai repeated.

Lane slid herself out and licked the cum away, “I’m going to fuck your whore cunt now,” she said. But before she did so she had one more thing to do. She reached down to the dress of the half-disrobed Lorelai and pulled it down harder. She felt it rip as it came off, Lorelai had deliberately gone for shoddy material, Lane was sure. She threw the dress to one side and looked down at Lorelai. The woman’s hands had automatically slid down to cover her cunt. Lane brutally pushed them away and gazed down at the magical place underneath, the hole was pink and wet, the skin around it shaven with just a bare hint of stubble. Lane resisted the temptation to stick her own face down there and instead gave the Milf the iron stare of a dominatrix, “Get on your hands and knees, slut Mommy. I’m going to fuck you from behind so I can’t see your skank face.”

“Uh, uh,” Lorelai whined in an approximation of a cry, turning onto her hands and knees. Lane noticed that the Milf was facing the mirror, she was going to say something about that, but she decided that Lorelai was the client. If she wanted to look in the mirror Lane would let her, perhaps she was role-playing some rebellion or she might just have wanted to look at Lane as the teen banged her cunt. “Please don’t Lane,” Lorelai continued, though Lane could see the excitement in her reflection.

“Shut the fuck up whore,” said the petite teen as she took the dildo in her hand and pushed it between Lorelai’s slit lips. The Milf pretended to squeal and try to escape forward, but Lane grabbed her waist and dragged her back into place as she slowly pushed the big dildo up the older woman’s cunt. Lorelai still continued to struggle, so Lane laid a palm hard across her buttocks. “Take it you bitch!” she snarled.

“No, no, no,” moaned Lorelai as the cock was forced into her twat. It was huge, not an easy fit, but Lane had been instructed not to show mercy. She gripped Lorelai’s waist hard, for leverage and balance and began to thrust hard, ramming the toy at the Milf. Lorelai squeaked again and shook violently. “No,” she cried again, “No.” But the excitement in her voice was impossible to disguise and her body was moving in excitement, shuddering as she pushed herself back, stretching her lips over the dong, slowly impaling herself on its length. “No, please, no.”

“”Shut it you fuck,” said Lane girding her loins to slam even more violently into the woman’s waiting cunt. Lorelai pounded forward, her eyes like marbles and her expression twisted, her mouth up and down, her forehead creased, a strand of hair falling across it. Lane hammered down, forcing the toy deeper and deeper into Lorelai, ramming aside the obstructive walls and pressing the dildo further in. Lane smiled “Fucking Mommy cunt, I’m fucking Mommy cunt.”

“No…oooohh, urrrrhhh, urrrrhhh,” Lorelai’s body rocked as she was pounded, Lane could see her titties bouncing and dangling in the mirror as she moved. Deeper and deeper the cock went, Lane go at full strength, slamming as hard ad fast as she could. She could see Lorelai’s face contorting as the older woman gasped and moaned, unable to pretend that she wasn’t enjoy the dick. It went deeper and deeper, until Lane was slamming to speedy rhythm, pushing the toy all the way into Lorelai. The brunette groaned and gasped, her body bending, “Ohhhh, urrrhhh, urrrrhhh.”

“You’re a fucking bitch. You’re my fucking bitch. Aren’t you? Say it. Say I’m your fucking bitch.”

“I’m your fucking bitch,” squealed Lorelai.

“You’re a dirty skank whore. What are you?”

“A dirty skank whore,” Lorelai gasped back.

Lane smiled and shifted one of her hands so that it was over the buttock, the thumb resting at the Milf’s puckered back hole. She stroked the tight rimmed flesh and said, “I’m just going to loosen up my next fuck hole.”

“No please, not my ass,” gasped Lorelai. She gave a shudder as Lane ignored her and pushed the thumb in. “Ooooohhh” Lorelai gave a loud groan. It was hard to tell how much was pleasure, as she was still getting pussy fucked hard, how much was pain as the thumb was stuck way down the hole and how much was humiliation, even if was humiliation the Milf was so obviously getting off on. 

“If you think it hurts now, imagine how much it’s going to hurt when I stuff this great big strap-on up your ass,” Lane said. She grinned as she twisted the thumb round, working the Milf’s ass. “You’re ass will be gaping by the time I’ve finished fucking it.”

“Ooohhh, nooo, ohhh,” Lorelai gasped and shuddered. 

Lane thrust the dildo hard into the woman’s wet cunt, hearing the sucking sound as she pulled back. She rammed down, pushing her thumb into the ass at the same time; Lorelai jolted and bucked, almost like she was a horse trying to throw its rider. Lane pulled out the thumb and replaced it with her middle finger, pressing it down deeper than she had been able to manage before, “I’m going to bang your butt so hard, you’ll be able to stick a football up there.” The dildo slapped down the cunt. “It’ll be wider than the Pacific by the time I’ve finished fucking you.”

Lorelai gasped and moaned again, her body rocking with Lane’s, taking the dildo all the way. The teen pulled the finger out and Lorelai’s ass began to contract back. But only for a moment before Lane pushed in two fingers, driving them deep and wiggling them, stretching at the walls. Lorelai’s head jumped and her back arched, a hiss came from her mouth, “Fuuucckkk. Yesssss. No, I mean, no.”

It didn’t matter what she meant as Lane continued to finger fuck the Milf’s back passage and stuff her pussy. She slammed both holes vigorously, ramming digits and dildo as far as she could into the holes, watching the brunette writhe and squeal in pleasure. The teen continued until she was satisfied that Lorelai’s anal chute was as stretched as two fingers could make it, and if it was not ready for a twelve inch dong it was still as ready as it would be. 

She dragged the strap-on out of Lorelai’s cunt, cum dripping from it onto the bed and grabbed the wet dick in her hand. “Let’s fuck a new hole with my big cock,” she said, withdrawing her fingers from the ass at the same time.

“No… no… oh, Lane,” gasped Lorelai whilst pushing her buttocks back at the teen. With one hand Lane pulled at the nearest one, keeping it spread and the hole opening; using the other she guided the prick into the Milf’s butt. Lorelai gasped and grunted as Lane pushed in, her body quivering as she was anally penetrated, “Oh, urrrhhh, don’t… don’t… don’t stop now… oooohhh.”

As the toy went in Lane gripped the older woman’s waist again, dragging her back as the teen worked her own hips. The dildo rammed back and forth, with each thrust going deep, pushing aside the tight walls and going deeper. Lane smiled inwardly, whilst keeping her face dominant and stern in the mirror and pounded harder. Soon the entire toy was in and the teen felt her thighs smacking against the woman’s buttocks. Lane drew back again and rammed forward, the toy hurtling all the way down Lorelai’s anal tube to crash resoundingly at her cervix wall, forcing it in like the wall was made of rubber. The Milf cried out in pleasure as Lane pulled back and hammered in again, and again, and again. Lorelai’s ass was getting easy, loosened by the pounding of the huge dong down it.

And that’s when Lane really let loose. Pounding as hard and fast as she could and hammering the hole like she’d gone psycho. Lorelai screamed and shuddered her entire body quaking like a thousand bombs were exploding within her. Lane slammed in, determined to Lorelai the most vigorous, violent butt-fucking ever; “You’re my slut,” she screamed, “you’re my Mommy skank, you’re my dirty anal fuck-whore.”

“Yes, yes,” cried Lorelai, “I’m your slut. Ram me with your big dick. Ruin my whore butt, bang it open.”

“Take it you whore. Take my cock all the way up your sluttish skank asshole,” Lane shouted at the Milf, so loud it was almost deafening. Lorelai screamed back, and Lane pounded her again, thrusting the dildo deep down the chute and smashing her thighs so hard into Lorelai’s cheeks the skin went white and red. Lane ignored the stings on her legs as she cracked into the Milf, pounding like she was a desperado on the run and had to finish quick. Not that she needed to stop or had any intention of doing so, instead she carried on with an intensity she had never felt before, “You’re an anal slut whore. You’re a fucking dyke bitch who loves me ass fucked. You’re a cheap fucking hooker, a fuckhole, just a fucking hole for my big fucking dildo. Bitch, skank, whore.”

“Yes,” shrieked Lorelai back, “I’m your fuckhole, I’m your bitch. I’m just a slutty, whoresish, skanky piece of shit. Oh fuck, yes, fuck me harder. Fuck my asshole like I’m a two-cent whore, fuck my skank butthole.”

If Lane had ever been asked she’d have laughed at any suggestion she’d ever bang Lorelai Gilmore, but yet, here she was, her dildo thrust deep in her best-friend’s Mom’s butt, not just fucking her, but totally dominating her. And the older Gilmore was loving it, shrieking in excitement as her ass was thrust open. Lane gripped her waist harder, it was sleek and slippery with sweat as Lorelai worked herself back hard at the toy, taking it all in and screaming in ecstasy as it pounded all the way down her asshole, “Aarrrghh, yessss,” screamed the Milf, “Ram my whore ass. Fuck it open. Make it gape. Fuck me like I’m a bitch.”

Lane hammered harder, thrusting in with all her strength, sending the dildo hurtling down the hole, all the time screaming abuse back at Lorelai, “Fucking whore, slut, you fucking bitch. Take my cock in your fucking hooker ass. You’re a fucking dyke skank whore, you’re my fucking fuckhole.”

“Yes Lane, I’m a dirty whore. I’m you’re fuckhole. Fuck me like I’m a slut,” Lorelai shrieked back.

It was what Lorelai had asked for when she’d booked, to be sexually humiliated as she was banged. And it wasn’t over yet, as Lorelai’s instructions called for it to becoming even more so. The teen yanked the dildo out of Lorelai’s ass for the last time, for a second she looked down at the Milf’s butt, the hole red rimmed and gaping, the skin of the cheeks mottled and white where lane’s thighs had smacked them. The hole began to gradually close, slowly moving back to a more reasonable size and Lane got off the bed and stood beside. She leant and grabbed Lorelai’s wrist, pulling the older woman towards her, “On you knees, skank.”

The Milf did as she was told, looking up at Lane her expression a mixture of terror and anticipation. Lane looked down, keeping her own face grim and unyielding, the dom to Lorelai’s sub. “You’ve dirtied my cock with your ass. It needs cleaning.”

“Yes Lane,” said Lorelai dutifully.

But she didn’t move. Lane smirked, “By you bitch; open your mouth and start sucking.”

Lorelai paused, just for a second, but it long enough for Lane to grab the back of her head and force her face towards the dong, “I said suck my dick, whore.”

Lorelai’s mouth opened and she began to wrap her lips round the dildo. It wasn’t easy, despite the Milf’s reputation for rapid chatter and quick-fire quipping, her mouth was normal size; the dick wasn’t. Still she quickly got herself open wide enough to take the tip, and with Lane pushing her at from the back a few inches more. If Lorelai had just wanted a normal ass to mouth Lane would have left it at that, allowing the woman to take the few inches she’d managed and to suck the toy at her own pace. But Lorelai had been explicit in her instructions, she didn’t want to just give a blow-job on the dildo, she wanted to be face-fucked. The teen slid a second hand to the back of Lorelai’s head, interlocking her fingers and cupping the back of the Milf’s skull with them. She gave a smile as she looked at the older woman struggling to take in the cock, “I said clean it bitch.”

Lorelai knew what was coming, and was almost certainly wanting it, but she kept up her role-play and tried to take the dick deeper into her mouth, forcing her jaw down and managing to take an extra half-inch. But it wasn’t enough for either of them and they both knew it. Lane pulled her hips back, “You’re a fucking useless cock-sucker for a whore. I’ve got to do all the work.” She thrust forward, pushing the dildo into the Milf’s mouth. Lorelai gargled and choked, automatically trying to bring her head back away from the dildo, but kept in position by Lane’s grip. The teen brought her hips back and then thrust again, driving the dildo deeper into the Milf’s gullet. Lorelai’s eyes widened and misted over, watering as the plastic prick pushed over her tongue and towards the back of her throat. “Fucking dick sucking bitch,” snarled Lane and thrust again.

This time she was rewarded with a loud gurgling noise and a wash of white bile as the dick struck deep into Lorelai and activated her gag reflex. The woman gasped and choked, struggling for air, sucking it desperately in through her nostrils. Her body shuddered, her chest heaving as it automatically tried to get away. Lane was having none of that, Lorelai was had paid five hundred dollars and the teen wasn’t going to skimp on giving the Milf the face-fucking she desired. She gripped Lorelai’s head harder, “Did I say you could stop deep throating my dildo fuckface whore?”

If Lorelai could speak she’d have said, ‘no’ and if she could have moved her head she would have shaken it. As she could neither of these things Lane just had to imagine her response and resumed jerking her hips. Each thrust sent the dildo pounding into Lorelai’s mouth, making the Mom vibrate as she wretched. Her eyes watered even faster, the tear ducts opening wider and flooding out, ruining the eye-shadow and leaving it in streaks down her cheeks. Lane rammed harder, her feet remained in place and her back straight, the only movements the thrusts of her hips and bounce of her hands as Lorelai’s head was forced back. The teen snarled, “Suck it whore. Your mouth is as much a fuckhole as your slut ass and skank cunt; they’re all mine to use as I want. And I want to fuck your fucking mouth, fuck-features.”

This time Lorelai couldn’t reply, so the only speaking was from Lane, “Whore. Bitch. Slut. Skank. Suck it, suck my dildo dick. I never fucked such worthless cheap cunt. You enjoy sucking dick that’s been in your ass? Only a fucking whore would like that, you know. You’re a fucking whore, slut-bag.” 

The words weren’t the only sounds; there was the splatting as the dildo thrust into Lorelai’s mouth, like a hammer smacking into a pond. And then there was the sound of Lorelai, a choking, gagging series of hums and pants as the woman struggled for breath and gasped in air and at the same time spewed bile and spit and saliva. It was flooding from her mouth, a white goo, which looked like male cum as if the cock was real and had blown into her mouth. It soaked her chin, leaving it with a gleaming sheen and over her titties, down her stomach and belly, to puddle between her kneeling thighs, before sliding down them like snow melting on a roof. Lane slammed the dildo in again and again, making the Milf wretch and choke until she was heaving for every breath. 

“Fucking cuntish whore,” snarled Lane as she pulled out the cock for the last time. 

“Hhuuuurrhhh,” Lorelai fell forward gasping for oxygen and letting more white bile spill from her mouth and down her chest. “Hhuuurrrhhh.”

Lane gave her a few seconds grace as she pulled of her strap-on panties; say what you liked about Lorelai but she’d left the dildo gleaming like it was a new car in a showroom. But Lane wasn’t going to tell her that, it would have ruined Lorelai’s evening to be told how good a cock-sucker she had been. Especially as Lane had one request left to fulfil. She grabbed Lorelai’s hair, “Come with me fuckface.”

Lorelai gave a squeak, “Please… I’ve been good. I’ve been your slut.”

Lane ignored her and tugged harder, pulling the Milf towards her and onto all fours. She half-dragged, half-led Lorelai, on her hands and knees, towards the bathroom, the older brunette squealing all the time. The teen Korean kicked the door open, and brought Lorelai in. She thrust the woman face forward onto the floor and stood over her as Lorelai turned. The Milf’s eyes widened as she saw Lane’s pussy above her, getting closer as the teen lowered herself into a squat, “After fucking a skank bitch I always like a nice long piss. Open wide Mommy.”

Lorelai’s mouth remained defiantly closed. At least until Lane repeated herself, her voice cold and as sharp as a knife, “I said open your mouth, you fucking dumb whore.”

Lorelai opened wide and Lane released herself, spreading her pussy and letting the amber liquid flow. It gushed out in warm stream, splattering over Lorelai’s face and nose, stinging her eyes and forcing them shut, dripping down her chin and cheek, sliding down her nostrils making her sneeze and squirm and into her mouth, making her gag and choke and swallow as it slid down her throat. Lane hadn’t been lying about need a long piss and it seemed to come out in a never ending stream, soaking the already humiliated Lorelai and forcing her to keep drinking as around her head a yellow pool formed from the pee she couldn’t swallow. Even once it had stopped Lane remained in situ, shaking free the last drops so the bitter liquid dripped onto the Milf’s pretty face like rain. Only once she was satisfied that no more would come out did she stand up and walk over to the toilet to take a strip of tissue to dry herself. Clean, she stepped over the prostate Lorelai, dropping the used tissue on her as she did and walk out of the bathroom, “You’re a fucking skank whore,” she repeated as she left.

Inside the main room her clothes were strewn where she’d left them,. Lane put them back on, buttoning the blouse all the way down this time. Next she went into her bag and brought out a brush and lip-gloss, she didn’t want to look like she’d been dragged though a hedge backwards as went home, or more accurately gone through a Jill’s backdoor. The door to the bathroom opened and Lorelai stepped out, she was rubbing at herself with a towel and the sound of a shower could be heard behind her. She smiled brightly at Lane, “Thanks. I really enjoyed that, it was worth every cent.”

“Glad you had fun. I enjoyed it as well.”

“You won’t tell Rory?” Lorelai looked nervous, as if she had only just thought of that.

“No,” said Lane smiling, “Discretion’s guaranteed.”

“Good, she’s an innocent, she doesn’t know what a woman needs sometimes,” Lorelai said.

“Sure,” Lane’s smile got wider as she thought that ‘innocent’ Rory Gilmore was probably taking two huge dicks in return for drugs even as they spoke, “I wouldn’t want Rory to think I’m a slut either.”

Lorelai smiled back and nodded in relief, “Er, do you want to stay for coffee?”

“I better not, I need to get back to your house. Rory’s on her own and she’ll soon start to wonder why I’m so late,” Lane smiled.

“Okay… um, can I, um hire you again? Perhaps you could be a hotel guest and I’m a maid you find trying to steal from your suitcase.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun,” Lane smiled, “You’ve got my cell. Give me a call and we can set something up… we can talk about giving you a frequent client discount as well.”

“I’d like that.”

Lane stood up and picked up her bag, “I’ll be seeing you then.”

“Yes,” Lorelai looked like she was going to give Lane a peck on the cheek, but at the last moment thought better of it and stood back, “Thanks again, bye.”

Lane opened the door and walked down the corridor to the elevator. She began to hum a tune.


End file.
